Forbbiden Love
by ginny-weasley77803
Summary: Hermione falls in love with someone who she shouldn't what will happen when her friends find out. Will anyone except her knew found love.
1. Draco's Confession

Chapter 2: Draco's Confessions   
  
That morning at Breakfast an unfamilar owl brought Hermione a letter. Harry and Ron were  
  
both at qudditich pratice, to her relief , because it was from Draco.  
  
Hermione,  
  
I saw you lose the letter . I found it before Ron or Harry , oreven worse a   
  
fellow slytherin. Hermione, we need to talk. I know I've been an ass in the past, but I can   
  
explain.If you look at the Slytherin table right now, I'll most likelybe looking at you.  
  
Hermione stopped reading and looked over to the Slytherin table and sure enough he   
  
looking at her. Hermione continued reading the letter.  
  
Meet me out side in the gardens when you finish breakfast.  
  
Love,  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
After Hemione finished reading the owl , she shoved it in to the pockets of her robes, and  
  
headed to the gardens. Not thinking that it may be a trick , just thinking she was finally going   
  
to get to talk to sigh.. Draco.  
  
After Draco sees Hermione walk outside, Draco gets up from the table and follows her, Crabe   
  
and Goyle start to follow, but Draco says "Guys, I can handle Granger by myself. Draco arrives  
  
in the garden he sees Hermione standing there. Her back is toward him .  
  
"Hermione" He says softly where only she can hear him. She turned around and smiled. She   
  
was about to say hello , but Draco leaned in and kissed her , and she kisses back. He was a  
  
wonderful kisser just as she always imagined and dreamed. This was her first kiss.  
  
Suddenly Hermione felt Draco's tounge dart into her mouth. She quickly pulled away, because   
  
of the shock.  
  
"I'm sorry. I got a little carried away." Draco said with a grin on his face that made   
  
Hermione weak in the knees.  
  
"It's okay. I just thought we should talk before we went much further." Hermione said   
  
amost breathless.  
  
"Whats to talk about? I like you ,love you , and part of you loves me too." Draco said.  
  
Hermione started to say something but Draco put his index finger aginst her lips to silence   
  
her. "Or you wouldn't have let me kiss you."  
  
"I know that. I love you, Draco. But what will everyone else think when they find out about  
  
us." Hermione wishpered as if she was afraid to let herself hear her own words.  
  
"Now, now, Hermione. Do you think I don't have a plan?" Draco asked smirking. "I have a very  
  
thought out plan. We will communicate by owls, then two weekends from now when we go to HOgsmeade  
  
we will annouce to everyone we are dating."  
  
Hermione leaned into kissed Draco. He moved away saying "Someone might see."  
  
  
  
" Yes, of course. Sorry." Hermione said looking down at the ground.  
  
"Hermione, do not aplogize for being in love." Draco said hugging her. They said good bye  
  
and each continued on with their daily activites.  
  
That night when Hermione went to sleep , she started to have a dream that she thought was going to   
  
wonderful. 


	2. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: Hermione's Diary  
  
Monday  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I have no clue what I'm going to do. I'm falling for Draco. Harry and Ron would kill me if they knew. I must be going crazy, because I swear today at lunch I saw him staring at me. I hope , well think I was imagining it. Got to go. Someone is coming into the common room.  
  
-----------Hermione Malfoy  
  
Tuesday  
  
Hey Diary, what's up? I'm going crazy still, but besides that I'm fine.I wish I had someone to confide in. I always thought I could tell Ron and Harry everything, but diary I can't tell them this. I must go and finish my potions homework .  
  
----------------- Hermione  
  
Wesnday,  
  
Dear Diary,   
  
I was so embrassed when Harry caught me staring at Draco. I quickly told him that I was thinking he was a stupid git. Harry laughed and agreed thank God he believed me.  
  
------------------------------ Hermione  
  
  
  
Thursday,  
  
Dairy!!!  
  
Last night I had a terriable dream. I dreamed that I was making out with Draco , and Ron and Harry saw us. I was kicked out of Gryffindor. And had to leave Hogwarts because no other house would take me. Of course Slytherin would never take me. Ravenclaw said I wasn't wise enough, and when I mentioned test scores they said " Book Smarts , never make up for common sense. Such as its common sense you don't make out with draco.And even kind Hufflepuff wouldn't take me it was awful.  
  
-------------------------------- Hermione  
  
  
  
Friday,  
  
Diary,  
  
  
  
I can't get over the dream I had the other night. Today Draco passed me a note, I lost it before I got to read it. I may never know what it said. Well, Good bye Diary, Good bye forever. You alone know my secrets. I must destroy you.  
  
--------------------------- Hermione   
  
Hermione slings the diary into the fire place. Tears run down her face , for she knows destroying the diary will not destroy her forbidden love. 


	3. Hermone's Dream

Chapter 3 : Hermione's Dream  
  
Hermione was dreaming that her and Draco was out in the gardens once more, and once  
  
more they were kissing. They were enjoying themselves when Crabbe and Goyle walked out.  
  
" Draco ! You're a trader. You're making out with a mudblood." Goyle said dumbly. "Wait   
  
until your father finds out."   
  
" Advera Kadvera !" Draco shouted once and Crabbe fell to the floor.   
  
"Advera Kadvera!" He shouted a second time and Goyle fell.  
  
"NOw, where were we?" Draco asked.  
  
  
  
"I can not believe you. You just killed your two best friends." Hermione said in total   
  
shock.  
  
"Hermione, they had to be killed. For us. Where we can be together." Draco said looking   
  
her strait in the eyes.   
  
Suddenly Harry came outside next and Draco shouted " Advera Kadvera!" and Harry fell to the   
  
floor.Ron came out next and Draco raise his wand but he wasn't quick enough. Hermione rasied her  
  
wand and pointed it at his throat.  
  
"Hermione, I love you why are you doing this?" Draco said tears welling in his eyes.  
  
"Because I love Ron, and I can't let you kill him." Hermione said tears rolling down her   
  
cheeks.  
  
"I love you Hermione." Draco said knowing he was about to die.  
  
" I love you too, Draco." Hermione whispered. Then she shouted " Advera Kadvera!"  
  
Draco fell to the ground.   
  
Hermione woke up in a cold sweat. She grabbed her dream jorunal and scribbled down her   
  
dream. She would ask Professor Trawlaney what it meant the first thing in the morning. She   
  
respected Professor Trawalney as a person, just not as a teacher. She laid down and drifted back   
  
into and uneasy sleep. 


	4. Trwalaney's Prediciton

Chapter 4 : Trawlaney's Prediction  
  
The next morning Hermione went to Professor Trawlaney's office,and found her starring into   
  
her crystal ball.  
  
"Ahhh... Hermione. I've been awaiting your visit." Professor Trawlaney said in her fake   
  
mystical voice.  
  
"Yeah, I bet! You heard me climbing the ladder." Hermione said sarcastically under her   
  
breath.  
  
"You shouldn't speak like that to someone you expect to help you. Now sit." Right as   
  
Professor Trawlaney said sit a chair slide up and hit Hermione in the back of the knees making   
  
her fall into the chair.  
  
"Now how may I be of serice to you?" She asked trying to remain calm.  
  
Hermione pulled her dream diary out of her bag and began to speak. "I had this very weird  
  
dream." She handed the diary to Professor Trawlaney. She read it an then looked up at Hermione   
  
and smiled. " Do you find yourself having feelings for Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley?"  
  
" Well, no . Umm... Yes ....... I like both of them, but I'm going out with Malfoy   
  
secretly. I have liked Ron for a long time, but he doesn't like me." Hermione said .  
  
  
  
They sat in silence for along time. Then Hermione looked up and said "Tell me Professor ,  
  
is this a phrophetic dream?"   
  
"No, dear. This is not a phrophetic dream. It is you innermind expressing it's fear of   
  
what will happen when your friends find out that your going out with Malfoy." The Professor   
  
told her.  
  
Hermione thanked Trawlaney and left. Hermione met up with Harry and Ron in the Great   
  
Hall.   
  
"Where were you?" Ron asked.   
  
"In the libary, I had to return to a book." Hermione lied.   
  
  
  
"Why didn't we look there?" Harry said dumbly.   
  
The boys head off to qudditch pratice and Hermione sat down she looked down and saw a   
  
rather thick book. 


	5. chapter 6

Chapter 6:   
  
That night Draco had trouble sleeping, he was hoping and wishing that Hermione had found the  
  
book and no one else has read it. He laid there wondering, finally when he couldn't get to sleep  
  
he decided to summon Dobby to tell Hermione to meet him in the gardens and to bring the book.  
  
Dobby willing excepted the job. Malfoy didn't even bother to change into day robes, instead   
  
he went to the garden in his black silk night robe. About ten minutes after he arrived in the   
  
garden Hermione arrived wearing her light blue night robes and slippers. He gasped she looked   
  
stunning , her hair blowing in the night's breeze. She also thought he look sexy, but she   
  
couldn't help but wonder why he had asked her to meet him at two in the morning.  
  
"Oh, Draco" she said pulling him into a hug. "Tell me it isn't true. Tell me that you've   
  
made up whats in this book."  
  
  
  
He pulls back and looks into her eyes "I wish I could say I did, but the truth is that   
  
everything I wrote in that book is true."  
  
Once more she held him close to her. She ran her fingers through his think blonde hair.  
  
"I love you." She wishpered.  
  
"I love you, too." He answered.   
  
They walked over to a bench and sat down. Draco looked at her and said " Hermione, you  
  
haven't let anyone else read this , you haven't told anyone else whats in that book have you?"  
  
his voice shakey.  
  
"Of course not.Hon, I would never do that." She answered placing her hand on his face.  
  
"Oh, Hermione I'm sorry." Draco said looking down.  
  
"Sweetheart, what are you sorry for?" She asked confused.  
  
"I'm sorry for not trusting you. " He said kissing her softly on the lips.  
  
"Oh, honey after all you've been through I don't blame you for not trusting anyone."  
  
Hermione said pulling him close to her once more.   
  
" Oh, Hermione I love you so much." He said.  
  
"Draco, I love you too." She said.  
  
They laid back on the bench. His head resting comfortablely on he breast.   
  
"My father must never find out about us." Draco Wishpered.  
  
"Shh.." Hermione said "Babe, let's not talk about that now. Let's just enjoy our time   
  
together." He reached up and kissed her gently on the lips. Then he laid back down.  
  
They laid there with each other until they fell asleep. Draco woke up just as the sun  
  
was coming up.He knew he should have woken Hermione up right away, but he couldn't. She was so   
  
beautiful. He thought to himself "Whatever I have to do to keep her I will. No matter what the   
  
cost."   
  
After a few minutes of admiring her beauty he said "Hermione, baby Wake up. People will  
  
be coming on the grounds soon."   
  
She opened her eyes and smiled at him. They stood up, and held each other for a few   
  
minutes and then he kissed her goodbye. They both hurried up to thier own dormitory, and each  
  
found thier common room empty, and everyone still asleep. 


	6. Draco's Sceret

Chapter 5: Draco Reveals his Past  
  
Hermione picked up the green and silver book. It had the letters D.M. printed on it. She  
  
knew right away that it was from Draco. He wanted to tell her something. She opened the book,  
  
the quickly closes it. Relizing anyone could look over her shoulder and read it. She walks  
  
quickly up to the dormitory, lays on her bed, closes her curtains, and opens the book.   
  
She begins to read the first page.   
  
" Hermione, since we cannot talk in person , and I'm sure you have a lot of unanswered   
  
questions and I have many things I want you to know I filled this book with just some of the   
  
things."   
  
Hermione pauses to prepare herself for what she is about to read.  
  
"I have to aplogize for all the times I've called you a mudblood, and teased and taunted you  
  
and your friends. I only did it because it was my father's orders. My father has always been  
  
abusive to me and my mother. So many times has he tortured us. He says it is my destiny to be a   
  
deatheater, and that I can not deny my family and ruin the honor of the Malfoy Family name. I   
  
laugh when I think about what he considers honor. Honor is not having people hate and fear you.   
  
That is not respect , that is resentment. I know my mother must hate her desicion to marry him,   
  
one time she told me she wished she would have never given birth to me. When tears filled my eyes  
  
she told me that if she hadn't given birth to me I would not go through the torture I do now, and  
  
I would not be forced to be a deatheater, and act like a total ass. I don't know what to say, but  
  
Hermione I'm truely sorry, and I hope you will be able to someday completely forgive me.  
  
Love,  
  
Draco"  
  
Tears filled Hermione's eyes and she wished she could to Draco take him in her arms and tell him  
  
that she had already forgiven him, and that she loved him , and that she would do anything in her  
  
power to help him out of the situation he was in. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 :   
  
Hermione dressed and went headed into the common room, wishing she hadn't burned her   
  
diary, because now she really wanted to write.   
  
"Shit, I hope he remembered to grab the book from under the bench. Oh God." She dressed   
  
and went out into the garden to look for the book. She hurried to the bench where they had slept  
  
the night before. When she got there she noticed someone was sitting there. " Oh no ." She   
  
thought. "It's Ron." She hoped he hadn't noticed the book.  
  
"Mornin' 'Moine." He said dully.  
  
"Hey. Ron, you're up early." She said trying to keep her cool.  
  
  
  
"I couldn't sleep. I have a lot on my mind." He said dully.  
  
Hermione sat down next to him feeling very concerned about her friend.   
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked looking very concerned.  
  
  
  
"Well, Hermione. You see I fancy this girl, and I don't know if she has the same feelings  
  
as I do." Ron said lowering his voice.  
  
"Have you tried to tell her?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well, I don't think I can." Ron asked.  
  
"I don't want to risk our friendship." Ron said looking Hermione in the eyes.  
  
"Have you tried to hint at the fact you like her?" Hermione asked.  
  
  
  
"No, do you think I should ?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes, sure go tell her now!" She encouraged.  
  
"Okay." Ron said.  
  
They sat in silence for a few minutes. Then suddenly Ron leaned over and kissed Hermione  
  
she jumped back and fell of the bench. "What the ? Why did you do that ?" Hermoione asked totally  
  
grossed out by the fact the guy she thought of as a brother trying to kiss her.  
  
"You told me to go for it. You told me to go for it." Ron tried to explain. "I thought'  
  
you knew I was talking about you."   
  
"No, or I wouldn't have told you to go for it." Hermione said still in shock.  
  
Hermione stormed off totally forgeting about the book.   
  
Ron sat there for a few minutes thinking "How could she not know it was her, I even told  
  
her I that i was afriad of losing OUR friendship."  
  
He looked down and saw the book lying there. He looked at it and saw the letters D.M.   
  
he knew only one person with them initals: Draco MAlfoy.   
  
Ron smirked and thought to himself "This should make my day a lot better. Draco's diary."  
  
He picked it up and read   
  
  
  
" Hermione, since we cannot talk in person , and I'm sure you have a lot of unanswered   
  
questions and I have many things I want you to know I filled this book with just some of the   
  
things.I have to aplogize for all the times I've called you a mudblood, and teased and taunted you  
  
and your friends. I only did it because it was my father's orders. My father has always been  
  
abusive to me and my mother. So many times has he tortured us. He says it is my destiny to be a   
  
deatheater, and that I can not deny my family and ruin the honor of the Malfoy Family name. I   
  
laugh when I think about what he considers honor. Honor is not having people hate and fear you.   
  
That is not respect , that is resentment. I know my mother must hate her desicion to marry him,   
  
one time she told me she wished she would have never given birth to me. When tears filled my eyes  
  
she told me that if she hadn't given birth to me I would not go through the torture I do now, and  
  
I would not be forced to be a deatheater, and act like a total ass. I don't know what to say, but  
  
Hermione I'm truely sorry, and I hope you will be able to someday completely forgive me.  
  
Love,  
  
Draco"  
  
His mouth dropped open and he just sat there for a minute, before running off to the   
  
dormitory to tell Harry. "This is why Hermione wouldn't kiss me. She has been put under a love   
  
spell and brainwashed to love that stupid pratt Draco Malfoy." 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Draco was half way into the Great Hall for breakfast , before he relized he hadn't  
  
retrieved his book last night. He turned strait around and Ron ran straight into him. They both   
  
fell down.   
  
"Weasley!" Draco shouted. "Whats the idea ?"  
  
  
  
"I was about to ask you the same thing." Ron said clinching the diary in his hands.  
  
  
  
"What do you mean , and where did you get tha ?" Draco demanded grabbed the diary.  
  
  
  
"You have brain washed my Hermione." Ron said trying to snatch the diary back, but Draco  
  
hit him in the head with it.  
  
"What do you mean ? and where did you find this book?" Draco demanded once more.  
  
"I found it by a bench in the garden." Ron replied trying to snatch the diary back,  
  
once more Draco hit him with the book. This sent Ron over the edge. HE jumped at Draco. They   
  
rolled around fighting for awhile , a crowd started to gather. Professor Snape causually walked  
  
over and pulled them apart. The book fell, they both scrambled for it. Draco grabbed it and tried  
  
to stuff it in his robes, but before he could Professor Snape snatched it from him. He opened it   
  
and read the first page.   
  
"Oh, Draco very interesting, but what will your father say?" Snape said smirking.  
  
"He's not going to find out." Draco snapped back.  
  
"Well, not from me he's not, but still if you leave books like this any Weasle can find   
  
it, and you know how fast an owl can fly." Snape said and turned to Ron " And since you started   
  
this you will recieve a detention."  
  
"And I guess that goes for Malfoy too?" Ron asked raising his eye brows.   
  
"No, only you." Snape smirked.  
  
"B..b..but?" Ron asked.  
  
"You started it so you will recieve detentions. No Buts about it." Snape said firmly.  
  
"Except Weasley." Malfoy muttered under his breath.  
  
"Now go both of you!" Snape demanded.   
  
Hermione walked into the Great Hall they both ran to her and started trying to talk to   
  
her.  
  
"Woah, now both of you. Stop it! One at a time! Draco go ahead." Hermione said trying to  
  
figure out what was happening.  
  
"Weasle here.." Draco began, but Hermione interuppted. "His name is Ron."  
  
"Well, Okay. Anyway.." Draco continued. " He jumped me and that was after he read our   
  
book."   
  
"Well, if you didn't leave it laying around outside I wouldn't have read it, because I   
  
wouldn't have found it. And you Hermione ? What in the world are you thinkning? You are hanging  
  
out with?" Ron broke in.  
  
  
  
"GOing out with!" Hermione and Draco said at the same time.  
  
"'mione ! What are you thinking? are you stupid?" Ron demanded.   
  
Harry walks over. "Wow, Ron you really poped Malfoy." He noticed Malfoy standing there  
  
"Is he bothering you guys?"  
  
"Nah, Harry him and Hermione are going out." Ron said trying to sound serious, because he   
  
found the whole thing funny.  
  
"What?" Harry said drawing his fist back.  
  
Hermione stepped in between them. "Now , Harry! Calm down."  
  
"Yea, Harry. Let's get out of here. We shouldn't waste out time. On Malfoy and his Bride."  
  
  
  
As they walked off Hermione kept calling them, but they didn't look back.  
  
Draco looked at Hermione with aplogectic eyes. "I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have.."   
  
Before Draco could finish what he was going to say Hermione interrupted "You shouldn't have to   
  
be sorry, because you haven't done anything wrong. They didn't even give me a chance to explain.  
  
They both knew now the whole school knew of their relationship, and bith were almost one  
  
hundred precent sure that Draco's father was going to find out. That Draco was going to once more  
  
feel his father's wrath.   
  
They stood there looking at each other. Feeling like each had caused the other to lose   
  
their world. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Hermione looked at Draco and even though she was very upset that her friends weren't   
  
talking to her, and by the end of the day everyone would know that they were going out and by   
  
tomorrow morning... Gulp... Draco's father would know.Hermione shuddered at the thought of what  
  
was going to happen to Draco. Then she shuddered again. He would not be in this alone, and   
  
in this matter she had no choice. She looked over at him , in to his icey blue eyes. She could  
  
tell that he was also scared.   
  
Draco looked at Hermione thinking to himself "How could I be so selfish? How could I put  
  
her in so much danger. I know I should break up with her, but I can't we can stick through it.   
  
We are much stronger together.   
  
Hermione went over and set on Draco's lap and he hugged him, he pulled her close to him.  
  
He wishpered in her ear "We'll make it through this. I promise."   
  
"shh..." She said "Just hold me."   
  
After about thirty seconds everyone in the Great Hall everyone noticed. Mouths began to  
  
dropped, the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables just sat and stared , the Gryffindors were in shock.  
  
The Slytherins couldn't help for rude comments "Mud-blood lover, what will your father say?"   
  
Shouted Marcu Flint. They got up and were heading to the door Draco leading the way hand in hand  
  
with Hermione, but they were stopped by a group of Slytherins. "Just where do you think you're   
  
going?" Smirked one of the bigger guys.   
  
"Move,now !" Said Malfoy pulling out his wand "I mean it!"  
  
They laughed. Hermione shivered with fear. Then Professor Mcgonagal came out of nowhere.  
  
"What is going on here?" She demanded.  
  
" They won't let us pass, Professor." Hermione said smiling to see the professor.  
  
"Is Harry and Ron in this crowd too?" She asked.  
  
"No, they won't let me and Draco pass!" Hermione said impaitently.  
  
"Oh, I see has he joined your little group of friends?" Mcgonagal smiled.  
  
"No, Professor I'm her boyfriend." Draco smirked. "And Ron and Harry aren't speaking to  
  
her. So if you would be so kind could we please go now."   
  
"Ok, people move it along. Move it people." she demanded.   
  
Hermione and Draco walked along they walked until they reached the garden. They sat down  
  
on the same bench where they had slept the night before.   
  
Draco looked into Hermione's eyes, he leaned forward and kissed her. SHe trimbled from   
  
his touch. She love his kiss, the taste of him. She moved closer toward him. He wrapped his arms   
  
around her waist. She rested her arms and hands on his chest. They kissed for awhile then they   
  
laid down and she rested her head on his chest.   
  
Suddenly an owl flew by and dropped a letter. It was addressed to Draco and it was an   
  
howler. They shuddered. Draco opened it. It boomed with his father's voice.  
  
"Draco, you stupid pratt. How could you ever go out with a Mud-Blood. This is  
  
ruining our family honor. How can you be so stupid and selfish. I warn you, when you come home  
  
for the holidays be prepared to feel my wrath." 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
They lay there in silence for a long time. With just the sound of the wind in their ears.  
  
Then Draco says "Don't worry Hermione, I'll protect you."  
  
The words made Hermione want to smile, but she didn't. Instead she said "Thanks, sweetie,  
  
but it seems you're in more danger than I am."   
  
"'Mione you know just as well as I do that my father and his deatheating friends will be  
  
after you. They hate muggles, mudbloods, and anyone else who makes their lives uncomfortable."  
  
Draco said.  
  
Hermione sat up and said "Draco, is that all I am still a mud-blood? Thats how you still  
  
think of me?" She tried to hold back her tears, but still they streamed down her cheeks. Draco   
  
sat up leaning partially back on his arms. He raised a hand to wipe away her tears, but she   
  
pulled back.   
  
"Hermione, I'm sorry. I'm just so used to talking that way. I mean nothing by it."   
  
He said reaching for her hand she moved it and stood up.  
  
"And every other time you have said it , have you meant nothing by it, you don't know how  
  
many nights I have cried over you tormenting and teasing me. You don't know how many times I have  
  
wished I wasn't a witch and I , I didn't come to Hogwarts, and before we were going out , how I   
  
wished I wouldn't like you, and how I wished you would like me? How I always kept Harry and Ron   
  
from cursing you, how secretely angry I felt when mad-eye moody turned you into a ferret? Draco   
  
I've loved you from the first time I seen you." Hermione said. Hermione once more broke down into  
  
tears. She had just broken a promise to herself. The promise she made to herself a long time ago.  
  
The promise that no matter what she would never tell Draco how much he had hurt her all those   
  
times.  
  
Draco walked over to her. He didn't know what to say , so he just pulled her into his   
  
arms. This time she didn't refuse. She gladly went into the comfort of his arms.  
  
"Hermione, I am so sorry. I.. I.. love you so much, and I guess apart of me always has,   
  
I guess calling you all those horriable names was my way of coverng it up, because I knew how  
  
my dad would feel. And I guess one day I just said the hell with it , and my dad, and everyone   
  
and everything else for that matter." Draco said feeling so terriable.   
  
He thought to himself " No other person , espeacially someone who is a mud-blood can make  
  
me feel this way. I still hate Potter and Weasley, and most mud-bloods, but no matter what I will  
  
protect her from my father, the othe death eaters, and anyone else for that matter. I love her. I  
  
don't think I have ever loved anyone else in my life. Not even my parents. I don't know how   
  
Hermione does this to me, but I don't like it ; I love it. It leaves me totally clueless, but I   
  
love it."   
  
They stood there holding each other, both full of fear of what was to happen in the up   
  
coming month of December, but both knew without the other they could not get through it.  
  
It was midmight by the time they said their goodbyes and went back to the dormitories.  
  
Hermione laid awake for hours thinking about everything that had been said. Draco really  
  
loved her. He had finally returned her feelings. She smiled then remembered the howler and what  
  
Draco had said and she knew he was right , she didn't want to admit it , but he was right. It's   
  
not that she didn't want to admit he was right because she didn't want to be wrong, it was just   
  
she hated to know she was in danger because she was in love with him.  
  
Draco was laying in the bed wide awake at two o'clock in the morning. He tought to him-  
  
self " I have to sleep I have classes tomorrow." Then he laid there for awhile just thinking of  
  
what was going to happen when he went home for christmas in a month, and what could happen before   
  
then to him or even worse : Hermione. " Personally he didn't know why Voldermort hated mud-  
  
bloods because he is one himself. He has major head problems. Draco laughed. "It took me this   
  
long enough to figure this out." He wanted to ask Hermione if he could join the D.A. but he   
  
doubted that Hermione would be attending any meetings at least for awhile.  
  
They both dozed off. Draco woke a few hours later in a cold sweat. He had dreamed his   
  
grandpa who had died last year was telling him, to be careful and watch his back and take care of  
  
Hermione. He also told him to not let Hermione get away. He had also told him a story.  
  
"Well, Draco. When I was just in my sixth year in Hogwarts just like you are I fell for  
  
a really pretty girl. Everyone thought we were crazy. I was in Slytherin and she was in   
  
Gryffindor. We were in love. We had a secret relation ship forever. Everything was fine , until  
  
my father found out not only was she in Gryffindor , but she was also a mud-blood. He thorugh a  
  
fit, told me off serveral times. I faught with him for several months, maybe even a whole school  
  
year, it was so long ago I don't remember excataly how long, but of course eventually I backed   
  
down. I became a deatheater, I followed The Dark Lord. It hasn't been a day in my life where I've  
  
not regretted breaking it off with her. Draco , promise me no matter what you won't break it off   
  
with Hermione, and don't back down to you're dad. Believe me Darco I know your dad an be an ass,   
  
and all, but stick to it. He can't fight forever."  
  
Draco sat there and he knew he did promise his Grandpa. He love Hermione and knew he   
  
would never break up with Hermione. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Monday dragged on. They had potions first period, they were working in partners and of  
  
course Draco and Hermione were partners. They were glad to work together, but even if they were  
  
it's not likeanyone else would have worked with them anyway. Draco hadn't told Hermione about his  
  
dream, and didn't plan too. A girl of Hermione's intelligence would never understand the   
  
importance of a dream. And he respected that.  
  
That day in potions they were working on a powerful truth potion, they got full marks,   
  
with Snape's favoritism toward Draco, because he was in his house and Hermione's brains.But   
  
second period was awful for both of them. Hermione had Arithmacy with Ravenclaw. Noone even spoke  
  
to her. She knew that some people would never accept it, but she didn't expect it from everyone.  
  
And of all people she expected people from Ravenclaw be smart enough to understand ,well not  
  
understand, but atleast be mature about it, but apperently she was wrong.  
  
Draco had divitions with Gryffindor. As it wasn't bad enough every student in that class  
  
hated him , Professor Trawlaney had to go and predict he or someone close to him would suffer a  
  
painful injury over the Christmas holiday. The rest of the morning was the same way. The skipped  
  
lunch and hung out in the Libary, but even there they couldn't escape the hatred looks of others.  
  
That night after quickly eating dinner they met in the garden at the same bench they  
  
always sat at. Hermione leaned her head on Draco's shoulder and said "I don't know why they just  
  
can't accept it, and Harry and Ron still won't talk to me. And get this I tried talking to Ginny  
  
at dinner and at first she wouldn't say anything to me,and then she told me "Hermione,I thought  
  
you were smart, but apparently I was wrong, because if you had a brain under that frizzy hair  
  
you'd never go out with that arrogant pratt Draco Malfoy."  
  
"I know. Noone will talk to me either, and I lost my postion as seeker on the Slytherin  
  
House Qudditch team.And Even Crabbe and Goyle won't talk to me." Draco said taking Hermione's   
  
hand.   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry ,sweetie. I don't know why everyone is treating us like this." Hermione  
  
said shaking her head.  
  
"Because" Draco said "We are going aginst what generations of wizards and witches have  
  
done. Breaking a code, a code that makes no sense, but has always been followed by Slytherins.  
  
Well, except for a few exceptions like us, and my Grandpa had a thing with a girl that wasn't   
  
what everyone would consider pureblood." Draco paused to see if he had hurt Hermione's feelings.  
  
"Go on, hon." She said giving his hand a reassuring squeeze.   
  
"Well, he faught with his dad for a long time, but he eventually backed down and became  
  
a deatheater." Draco said looking down.   
  
Hermione brusted out into tears. "Hermione, what is wrong?" Draco asked confused.   
  
Suddenly he relized that he had scared her, and she was fearing that he like his Grandpa had done  
  
so many years ago back down to his father. "Hermione, don't you dare think that is going to   
  
happen. I'm not going to back down to my father. I will fight for our love to my death."  
  
He pulled Hermione into his arms. Hermione didn't know what to say, so she sat there   
  
silently,enjoying being in the comfort of Draco's arms. She couldn't help, but to think their  
  
relationship might be the death of Draco, when is father got his hands on him, and it may also  
  
bring upon her end.  
  
The next day at breakfast both Draco and Hermione recieved owls from Draco's mother.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Draco,  
  
Son, you must come to your senses. I know you must really love Hermione  
  
to risk your own well being over it, but enough is enough. You know you father is much more   
  
powerful than you,even without magic. I know this muggle, mudblood shit is nonsense but still  
  
Draco for your and Hermione's saftery you should break it off with her. If she really loves you  
  
she will understand. I also sent her an owl. Pleading with her. Draco, please take my word to   
  
heart.  
  
Love,  
  
Mom"  
  
Draco's Reply  
  
"Mom,  
  
Thanks for your concern. I really appritate it, but honestly I love Hermione.  
  
Last night I told her I would fight for our love to the very day of my death. And mother that is  
  
what I mean. I will fight you, father, any datheater that opposes us, anyone, and even the Dark  
  
Lord himself. I don't care. What does blood have to do with anything, but stupid sterotypes, and  
  
pride.Mom, I hate to go aginst your wishes mother, but I have no choice. I love Hermione,and plan  
  
on fighting for our love. Maybe you didn't marry for love, but to keep inside pure blood, and   
  
mother you see what that got you, no where , but in an abusive marriage, with a son that that is  
  
abused and that has to fight for his rights and what he wants. Mother I don't plan to back down,  
  
and I don't expect you to stand behind me, or even want you to. I don't want you to make the  
  
situation worse for yourself, because next year I am an adult and can move out. You're stuck with  
  
father forever, because of your fear of divorcing him.  
  
Love,  
  
Draco."  
  
Mrs. Malfoy's letter to Hermione  
  
"Hermione,  
  
You don't know me, but you know of me. I'm Draco's mother, you  
  
saw me at the world qudditch cup. I have heard you and my son have recently started dating my son.  
  
I must tell you I do not approve. You are going to endanger yourself as well as my son. Maybe you  
  
don't know this, but my husband has a very short tempet, and is very violent when he is angry.  
  
So please for Draco's safety as well as your own, please break up with my son. He will thank you  
  
in the long run. I'm not sending you this because I dissapove of you, because you are a mudblood,  
  
but its just the opposite, I would love for Draco, to break this stubborn, streak of pure blood  
  
pride the Malfoy Men have. I just don't want it o be my son. His father will end up killing him.  
  
Please I bag you Hermione, please just end it. I have also sent Draco an owl.  
  
Aplogetically,  
  
Mrs. Malfoy"  
  
Hermione left from breakfast at once and headed toward their garden bench. Draco noticed her   
  
and followed her. She was walking rather quickly so she arrived there a good thirty seconds   
  
before he did. "Oh, what am I going to do?What if Draco agrees with his mom?" Hermione thought  
  
out loud then brusted into tears.   
  
Draco had over heard her out loud thought, he quicky sat down beside her and said   
  
"Hermione, look at me." She slowly raised her head. Tears were streaming down her face , he eyes  
  
blood shot and red. "My mother sent you an owl did she not?" Draco asked her wipe away the tears   
  
running down her face. Hermione couldn't get a word out, she just nodded.   
  
"Now, sweetie please quit crying. I've told you, I don't care what anyone says, I'll   
  
fight to my death for our love and I mean it." Draco told her pulling her close.  
  
They sat in silence she rested her head on his muscular chest. She felt safe in his arms.  
  
"But Draco, what if your mother is right? What if I am endangering you by going out with you, by  
  
loving you?" Hermione said trying to hold in tears.  
  
"Hermione, if anyone should be thiking that it should be me. My father and his friends  
  
are the ones who wants to do you in. Your parents don't even care. Hermione I can't force you to   
  
stay with me, but hon if you break uop with me I don't know what I would do. Hermione, I love you  
  
with all my heart. Hermione, we can make it through this. We can we just haver to have faith and  
  
trust in each other,and we can't let other people discourage us." Draco said running his fingers  
  
through Hermione's thick brown hair.  
  
"Draco,I was never thinking of breaking up with you. I couldn't bare life without you.  
  
Draco I know we can make it through this, but I just so scared of what is going to happen."  
  
Hermione said looking into Draco's blue eyes.  
  
"Hermione, I'm scared too. I'm terrified, but I have faith in our love and know we can   
  
make it through." Draco said giving Hermione a smile. Hermione smiled back and hugged Draco.  
  
He whispered in her ear "Hermione Granger, I will love you to death do us part."  
  
"I love you, too Draco." She whispered back. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
They sat there holding each other for the longest time, each having thought of how unsure  
  
their future was, but they rach knew one thing they loved each other. And each of them were   
  
willing to give the ultimate price for their love. It began to dark, and they stood and began to   
  
walk into the school, when Hermione fell to her knees.  
  
"Hermione!" Draco shouted expecting that hi father had something to do with it. He   
  
quickly picked her up and ran with her to the hospital ward."Madame Pomfrey, Madame Pomfrey!"  
  
He shouted as soon as she reached her office.   
  
"Good gosh , what are you screaming about? Oh, what happened to her ?" Madame Pomfrey  
  
demanded. "Well, lay her down here."   
  
While Madame Pomfrey took Hermione's paulse Draco stood there feeling not only  
  
helplessness, but also anger he clinched his jaw. Hermione slowly opened her eyes. Madame Pomfrey  
  
asked her "Mrs.Granger, have you been skipping meals lately?"  
  
Hermione stared into space for a few minutes, then looked down and said "yes." Draco   
  
reached over and took her hand and gave it a reinsuring squeeze.   
  
"Dear, you can't expect to take on the world, on an empty stomch!" She smiled.  
  
"Here." And with a wave of her wand two chicken dinners with the works appeared out of   
  
thin air. She looked at Draco and said "I doubt you have eaten much lately either. So eat,both of  
  
you." They began to eat.  
  
Suddenly Harry walked into the room saying "Madame Pomfrey, I heard Hermione was brought  
  
in here? What happened? Is she okay? What did Draco do to her?" He rambled on until Madame   
  
Pomfrey raised her wand and calmly "Silencio." Harry kept moving his mouth until he relized words  
  
weren't coming out, then he stopped and looked at her. She continued "Yes,Hermione is here. She   
  
is fine. Draco was the one that brought her here, but he didn't do anything to her. It seems that  
  
when your friend is under stress she forgets to eat."  
  
"Can I see her?" Harry asked impatiently. Madame Pomfrey pointed to her bed. Harry walked  
  
quickly over. When he went inside the curtains he saw both of them eating very quickly. They   
  
didn't even notice him. "Wow, they must be under alot of stress, and maybe Ron doesn'y care about  
  
our best friend's and his supposed soulmate's well being, but I do. I guess I'll just have to   
  
deal with Draco. But still watch him very carefully."  
  
"Oh,Harry. I didn't see you come in." Hermione said her eyes lighting up. Draco just   
  
looked at him and rolled his eyes.   
  
"Hermione, are you ok?" Harry asked hugging her.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." She said smileing "And I'm so happy to see you!"   
  
"Listen Hermione I'm sorry about the other day. I don't know why you want to go out with,  
  
him..." He began but Hermione interupted "Har.."   
  
"Wait let me finsh." Harry said . Hermione nodded. Draco was starring at Harry hand in   
  
side his robes, wand at ready. Harry continued. "Like I was saying, I don't know why you want to  
  
go out with him, but whatever your reason, I'm willing to accept it, Hermione, because I still  
  
want to be your friend."   
  
She hugged Harry again, and smiled and said "Harry, I knew you would come around. Did Ron  
  
come with you?" She started looking around for him.  
  
"Nah, he had home work to do." Harry said quitely. "Oh." Hermione said looking down, but   
  
she quickly looked back up and smiled "I'm happy you came."  
  
"Yeah, Potter. Maybe you do have a brain in the big head of yours." Draco smirked.  
  
"Draco!" Hermione scolded. "Be nice you heard what Harry said."  
  
"Nah, Hermione it's okay." Harry said " I was an ass the other day."  
  
Draco stood up and shook Harry's hand and said "I guess, you want an explaination to why  
  
I've been an ass for six years?"  
  
"Umm.. That would be nice." Harry said. They both sat down in comfy chairs.   
  
Draco explained basically what was in the book. Harry sat there not knowing what to say.  
  
So Draco went on to explain how both he and Hermione was in danger. Harry smirked "When hasn't   
  
Hermione put herself in danger. She's hung around me, when and Voldermort was after me. Hey she  
  
still hanging around me and he still after me. "  
  
"Well, we might need your help. Well, of course I won't, but Hermione might."Draco said   
  
not wanting to sound like he was asking for help, but secretely he was glad Harry was willing to  
  
help weather he wanted to admit it or not Harry knew more about fighting the dark arts than he   
  
himself. He wanted to ask about the D.A. but he knew it was way too soon. He didn't want Harry to  
  
think that he just wanted to find out what went on in them meetings.He was not sure how many   
  
people hated him and would love a chance to attack him. He wasn't sure just why Harry was   
  
befriending him, why Harry believed him. If he was in Harry's shoes he wouldn't have believed   
  
himself, but he was glad Harry did beleive him. Now he knew why everyone liked Harry. He was a   
  
good person, but that wasn't enough to impress his father. His father would most likeley be more  
  
please if Harry had killed him. It would say him the trouble of doing it. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
The days flew by, and soon it was the night before they were to leave for the Christamas  
  
holidays. Draco would be going back to his house, Harry and Ron were going back to the Head   
  
Quaters of the Order, they tried to convince Hermione to come, but she refused. She said "And if  
  
they want to find me bad enough they will, and they will find the headquaters to the order too."  
  
They were all sitting in the garden, until Harry decided that he would go up to the   
  
dormitory and give the lovebirds sometime alone. After Harry left, Draco said "I want you to   
  
promise me you will be careful."   
  
"Of course and besides how much trouble can I get into in..." Hermione began, but Draco  
  
interuppted covering his ears. "I don't want to know. My father can't get information out of me   
  
that I do not know."   
  
"Draco, quit being silly , he could never find me in..." She began once more, and once   
  
more he covered his ears and sang "LALALA LAAAA LALAALA LA LAAA"   
  
"Draco, quit it. I get it you don't want to know." Hermione said pulling his hands off   
  
his ears.   
  
"Doll, it's not that I don't care. It's just that if I don't know where you are he can't  
  
get the thruth out of me even with a potion." He said pulling her close to him,and begining to   
  
kiss her neck. She leaned her head back in pleasure, and said "I know, baby. It's just what if   
  
you need some where to go because your father gets really viloient?"   
  
"Harry, has already tooken care of that, I just have to owl him, and he will send help.   
  
Okay, thst enough about this topic let's talk about something else." Draco slowly layed her down   
  
on their bench. He continued to kiss her neck, she ran her fingers through his soft blonde hair.  
  
  
  
That night noone could sleep. The next day they bored the train back to Platform 9 and3/4.  
  
They all sat in one compartment. Ron started to sit with them, but then when he relized that   
  
Draco was going to be sitting with them, so instead he went and sat with Ginny , Luna, and   
  
someother girl named Angie. Who made him very angry by saying "Draco and Hermione make much ,   
  
better couple than YOU and Hermione." Ginny and Luna laughed. Luna fancied Ron and began flirting  
  
with him. This got old very fast.  
  
They unborded the train spereteally. They each went home, dreading what might happen over  
  
the Christmas holidays. 


	14. Chapter 14

````````````````````````````````````Chapter 14```````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"Son, we have to talk as soon as we get home. Now into the car. Draco put hi trunk into   
  
the back seat of the green and silver care, and climbed into the front seat.  
  
"Draco, are trying to piss me off?" Lusicus demanded. "Are you trying to ruin the family  
  
honor? Does respect and honor mean so little to you?"  
  
"What does not socializing with witches and wizards of unpure blood have to do with   
  
anything?" Draco asked remaining calm.  
  
"Son, it has to do with everything. Next year you have to go through the deatheater   
  
inationation. How can you be a deatheater and support the Dark Lord when you want to run around  
  
with that filthy mud-blood!?" His father demanded.   
  
"Don't call her that. What does pureblood pride have to do with anything? What does it   
  
really mean? Shouldn't a witch or wizard be judged by their knowledge and skill, instead of their  
  
bloodline. Father, you know if we go back far enough we might not be pure as you think!" Draco  
  
protested. They sat in silence for awhile. Then Draco said "And why does the Dark Lord hate mud-  
  
bloods when he is one?"   
  
"Don't you see, Draco? That doesn't matter. When you're a follower of a person you follow  
  
them no matter what. You support them through any condition. You are willing to pay the ultimate   
  
price for that person." His father said to display what loyalty was.  
  
"And father, thats how I feel about Hermione, I'm willing to pay the ultimate price for  
  
our love!" Draco said as they were pulling into the driveway of their mansion.  
  
Once they were inside his father sat down with him on the black leather sofa and said  
  
"Son, I think I've caught on. You want to prove to me that you have a brain of your own,and that  
  
is fine with me." His father said smirking.  
  
"No, father thats not it." Draco protested.  
  
"Then, I know. You want a bigger room, a new broomstick, money ?" His father asked.  
  
"No, I don't want any of that,and besides I lost my postion as seeker." Draco said  
  
looking his father strait in the eyes.  
  
"Please, tell me what you want. I'll give you anything, anything at all you want." His  
  
father begged to him.  
  
"Anything?" Draco asked raising an eye brow.  
  
"Yes ,anything." His father agreed.  
  
"I know what I want. I want you to respect my damn descion to go out with Hermione."  
  
"Draco, I can not allow that." Draco got off the sofa and began to exit the room when  
  
his father slapped him across the face, so that he fell on to the floor. he punched him once,   
  
twice, once again.   
  
Next Narcrissa ran into the room shoued "Lucuis Malfoy, you stop that now!"   
  
"Woman you keep out of this! I mean it or you will be next." Lucuis said turning around.  
  
He got up off Draco, adn pulled him on to his feet. He had a black eye, and his lip was   
  
busted "Now are you willing to break it off with the mud-blood?" Lucuis asked smirking.  
  
"No! Never!" Draco said to his father snarling his lip.  
  
"Bellatrix, bring her out!" Lucuis shouted. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
Bellatrix dragged Hermione out by her arm. Hermione waswhimpering. Draco didn't know   
  
wether it was pain or fear. He wished he could do something. He went to grab his wand but his  
  
father grabbed him and said you couldn't give her up, and now you're left with no choice. Today  
  
will be her end. I tired to talk to you reasonabley and she would have been released, but no  
  
Draco you refused. So now I make the choice for you.  
  
"He's coming. The Dark Lord is coming." Bellatrix yelled.  
  
"Take them to the duegon. He mustn't know what is going on." Lucius shouted. Bellatrix   
  
took hold of Draco, and dragged him and Hermione into the duegon.She through them aginst the   
  
hard cold concrete floor. Then quickly locked the door and left. Draco quickly crawled over to  
  
Hermione, and held her close to him.   
  
"Hermione, I'm so sorry! I should have known this would have happened, tonight! Them  
  
bloody bastards. I don't know how we're going to get through this, but we both will. I promise  
  
you." He pulled her closer to him and whispered "I love you." She whispered into his ear "I love  
  
you too Draco. I love you so much."   
  
They were in there all night with only God knows what going on above them.Then just as   
  
the sun was coming up they woke up. Draco kissed Hermione like that maybe the last time he was  
  
going to kiss her, and for all he knew it could be. Suddenly they seen Crookshanks. Hermione   
  
jumped up and said "We're saved. We're saved."  
  
"Shhh." Draco snapped "And what do you mean we'e saved?!"  
  
"We can send a messege to Harry useing Crookshanks! And then he will send help!" Hermione  
  
said lowering her voice, but still sounding excited.  
  
"You think that cat can send a messege?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"He's our only chance! So I hope so." Said Hermione petting Crookshanks. She handed   
  
Crookshanks to Draco. Then she reached into her pocket and pulled out a quill and a piece of   
  
parchment and scribbled this note.  
  
"Harry,  
  
I hope this gets to you. Me and Draco are in danger. Lucuis has us locked in the  
  
duegon of his home I don't know how much longer we will be alive. We really need help.  
  
HARRY PLEASE HELP US!  
  
_Hermione."  
  
She reached over and put her cat in her lap and petted its back and it purred.   
  
Crookshanks we need you help. Take it to Harry. He's where we were at last summer. The cat took  
  
the parchment in its mouth and quickly ran off.   
  
Three days later they still lay in the dugeon . They lay there weak and hungry. 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
  
  
  
Harry and Ron are just getting ready to go to bed. When they here soemthing crying at the  
  
window.They looked out the window and seen Crookshanks laying there looking like he been through  
  
pure hell. Harry quickly opened the window and he jumped in. He hissed at Ron and ran a dropped  
  
the letter from Hermione on Harry's bed. He picked up and read it than ran up and down the hall   
  
shouting "Wake up!WAKEP UP! WAKE UP! HERMIONE's in TROUBLE WAKE UP!!" Professor Lupin and and Mad-  
  
eyemoody. Stepped out of their bedroom. "What the?" He showed the letter to them.   
  
"Oh, God this is awful!" Lupin said changing his and Harry's clothes with a wave of his   
  
wand. "What's awful?" yawned Tonks. Lupin showed her the letter. She changed her clothes with a  
  
wave of her wand, and her face went from night-mask to daytime makeup. Moody quickly changed his  
  
clothes with a wave of his wand. Ron came running from the bedroom and Moody also changed his   
  
clothes "Hey, whats the idea?" ROn asked.   
  
"Accio five brooms!" Shouted Moody."Get on a broom! we will explain on the way."   
  
And they were off full speed through the night heading toward the Malfoy Manner. Harry showed  
  
Ron the letter and Ron nearly fell off his broom and said "Hermione."   
  
"Get a hold of yourself mate." Lupin said "We will save her. We will save them both!"  
  
"Do we have to save Malfoy?" Ron said with puppy dog eyes at Lupin.   
  
"Oh, Ron grow the fuck up!" Lupin replied. "You've been so immature about this whole   
  
thing. And now think if we don't save her , how will you feel? Knowing she died thinking you hate  
  
her?"  
  
The rest of the ride was in pure silence. Harry wished Sirus was also with them. He   
  
needed the support of someone who knew what he was going through , the way he was feeling, with  
  
a chance two of his best friends could die. Sirius knew how that was, but he couldn't help Harry,  
  
he was dead. He just gave up. A simple stunning spell knocked him through the veil and he died.  
  
Harry told himself he was getting ready to fight that he couldn't think about that now. He had to  
  
think positive, he had to have his mind clear, and be ready to fight, just incase they get there  
  
in time to save them. He had to be ready to fight.  
  
Draco laid there rubbing Hermione's hair trying to tell her to have faith, and that they  
  
were going to get out of there alive, both of them. That Crookshanks did get the letter there,   
  
that Harry would send help. This was a hard task, because he himself didn't believe it. They were  
  
on there own left there to die, and he knew it. The only people who could save them now, were   
  
themselves.He hated himself for getting Hermione into this. He should have thought ahead and   
  
planned for something like this. A single tear began to slide down his cheek. Hermione looked up  
  
at him and kissed him then said "Stop thinking like that."   
  
"Stop thinking like what?" Draco asked closing his eyes hoping to wake up and this all be  
  
one awful dream, and he still be safe in his bed at school.  
  
"Stop thinking were going to die, and it's all your fault.Stop thinking that you should  
  
have planned ahead. Even if we did know what could we have done to stop it. Draco, no matter what  
  
the out come of this I want you to know I don't blame you and I love you." She kissed him once   
  
more. Hermione had to admit she was slowly giving up hope to after all, how long could they go on   
  
suriving with out food and water.  
  
"I love you too,Hermione." Draco said. They lay there with their eyes closed holding each  
  
other only for a few seconds when they heard a sound at the window they both jumped up. Draco   
  
looked out the window, it was too dark he couldn't see anything. They sat there in the corner of  
  
the cold dugeon, not sure if help or their doom was coming.Hermione hoped if it was their death   
  
it would come fast, for she didn't want to suffer anymore, and if it was help it better hurry,   
  
for she didn't know how much longer she could hold on. They sat there in fear for what seemed   
  
like forever. And finally Hermione heard a familar voice say "Lumos." It was Professor Lupin.  
  
They could see Harry, Moody,Lupin,Tonks, and they thaught they say Ron moving around   
  
toward the back. Their faces lit up. They knew they were going to be saved. Moody put a silencing  
  
charm on his wand and blow apart the duegon wall. He didn't tell them to stand back, but Hermione  
  
knew all to well that Moody would do something very extreme, so Hermione pulled Draco up aginst   
  
oppisite wall.  
  
Once the wall was down Harry ran thorugh and hugged Hermione and Draco. Ron came through  
  
relunantly and hugged Hermione, and dodged Draco's eye sight. Lupin came through smiling and   
  
Moody's magicaly eye was shooting in every direction and he said "Hey, now kids I'm all for a   
  
happy reuion, but we need to go before any trouble comes."   
  
They got on a broom stick Draco rode with Lupin and Hermione with Tonks. They had a safe   
  
ride back to the headquaters. 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
  
By the time they were back, Molly was already up walking the floors, worried to death.  
  
When they walked in she grabbed and hugged Ron and asked where Harry was until she seen him   
  
helping Hermione in. "What in the world happened?" Molly said worriedly. "Watch out Lupin!" She  
  
said pulling her wand out and pointing it at Draco.  
  
  
  
"No,no. It's okay." Everyone shouted at once.   
  
"Kids, why don't you guys sit down and rest, you've all had a hard night." Lupin said   
  
motioning for Molly to follow him to the kitchen. They heard him ask her "Molly, do you think  
  
you could cook up some breakfast for us all,and then we will find out whats going on."  
  
"Sure, why not." Molly said picking up her apron.  
  
  
  
In the living room everyone had found a comfortable spot. Draco had sat down on the sofa,  
  
with Hermione leaning on him for comfort. Tonks had sat at the other end of the sofa, her knees  
  
pulled close to her.Harry and Ron had choosen arm chairs sitting opposite of each other. It was  
  
quite when Ginny came walking down stairs. "Why does everyone look so tired. Have you've guys   
  
been up all night?" she asked looking around at each one of them.  
  
Noone said anything for a few minutes and then Tonks said "Yea, come sit down and we will  
  
explain, Gin." Ginny sat down and Tonks was the only one who said anything,but she explained   
  
everything.   
  
  
  
"How did you know about the whole book thing, Tonks?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well,first of all me and Hermione have been keeping in touch, and then second of all   
  
Ronnie, over there has been complianing to everyone ever since he has gotten here." Tonks said  
  
with a smile. Ginny sat there in silence wanting to aplogize, she didn't know how. Well, she had  
  
been a real ass to Hermione and she knew it, she hadn't said anything to Draco, but part of her  
  
had always had a crush on him. Maybe that was why she had feelings of envy toward Hemrione. She  
  
had parents that took her on holidays all over the world, money, and now one of the hottest guys  
  
at school. "What makes her so damn special?" Ginny thought to herself. She looked up and said  
  
"Hermion, I am so sorry for what I said to you, and how I haven't talked to you." Then her eyes   
  
met Draco's she looked back down. For the first time in her life she felt bad for Draco. She had   
  
never thought that he was only like that, because of his father.  
  
  
  
"It's okay, Gin." Hermione said with a smile. Ron stood up and walked out of the room. No  
  
one followed him for a few minutes then Tonks got up and followed him. Ginny who was sitting on  
  
the arm of Harry's chair didn't bother to move, because no matter how hot Draco was, Harry would   
  
always look better to her.Harry was her first crush.  
  
  
  
"Tonks, how am I supose to sit in the same room with them, be friends with Malfoy and  
  
everything. And not want to curse him everytime I see them together?" Ron asked looking down.  
  
  
  
"Ron, we always hold grudges aginst those we love who don't return the same love, atleast  
  
until we lose them, and you could have lost Hermione tonight, but you didn't. This is your chance  
  
to go back in there and become friends with her again." Tonks said placing a comforting hand on   
  
Ron's shoulder.  
  
"Yea, easy enough for you to say, but have you ever been through this? No, you haven't   
  
and besides you're a girl it's not the same, and besides Hermione leads me on." Ron told her about  
  
the day he tried to kiss Hermione. Tonks laughed.  
  
"I have been through it, and just because I'm a girl doesn't mean it's not the same   
  
feelings, love is love and to be rejected is to be rejected, to feel pain is to feel pain. Hey,  
  
you feel like hearing a story?" Tonks told him.  
  
"Sure, as long as it has really happened." Ron told her giving her a half smile.  
  
"Well, it has really happened, but you can't tell anyone else. You've got to promise."  
  
Tonks told him looking him right in the face.  
  
"Sure, I won't tell anyone, besides you're friends with my, mum. You have ways to get  
  
embarassing baby photos." Ron said his ears turning red.  
  
"Ok, hear goes nothing. When I first met Sirius." Tonks explained. "I loved his smile,his  
  
eyes, everything about him."   
  
"You liked..?" ROn started to say but Tonks slammed her hand over his mouth saying.  
  
"SHHHHh..." She said. "You bloody git. THE WORLD DOESN'T need to know."   
  
"Okay, sorry!" Ron managed to get out through his covered mouth. Tonks took her hand off  
  
of Ron's mouth and continued "As time went on, we became friends. We hugged, pecked on the cheeks,  
  
everything good friends do you know?"  
  
"I never seen you guys do any of that!" Ron protested.  
  
"Well, of course things are different when you kids aren't around." Tonks said with a   
  
smile. "And anyway stop interupting me. Ask me questions when I'm finished." Ron nodded.  
  
"Well, anyway one night I guess it was right after Christmas. Sirius was in his bedroom,  
  
I walked by the door and it was cracked I seen him laying there in just his pajama pants. He   
  
looked upset so I went into talk to him. When I went his was laying on his back his arms resting  
  
behind his head. He looked so inviting. I walked over and sat down beside him. He looked at me   
  
and smiled. "Hey, you okay?" I said with a smile. He looked at me and smiles an nodded "Yea, I'll  
  
be fine."   
  
"You just looked a little lonely. So I decided to come and keep you some company." He  
  
reached up and put his hand on my face. We sat there looking into each other's eyes. I was trying  
  
to work up the nerve to kiss him, when he sat up and wrapped his arms around me and kissed me.Of  
  
course I kissed back.You know after we kissed for awhile, we decided to go farther. Well, you   
  
know we were in the heat of the moment and I shouted out "Sirius, I love you." He stopped, and   
  
just looked at me. I guess he didn't think that I actually loved him, because he said "What, did  
  
you say? You said you loved me? I should have known. Tonks, hon. I'm way too old for you. I   
  
thought we were just having fun."   
  
I grabbed my clothes, and just ran through the house to my room,luckily everyone was in  
  
bed. Sirius got some clothes on and followed me. He found me crying. He sat down beside me   
  
wrapped his arm around me and said "Doll, don't get me wrong. You're hot, Tonks. And I do have  
  
feelings for you, but what will everyone say? And what will happen if by some chance I get   
  
caught? I don't want to put you through that. Tonks I love you too."   
  
Then I said "I love you too. And if we love each other why do you care what everyone else  
  
thinks? That is not the Sirius I fell for." We talked a lot that night, and decided to go out,   
  
but in secret. Earlier that night before he died he asked me to marry him." Tonks said with tears streaming  
  
down her face. "You should go be friends with Hermione again. I don't think my story helped you,  
  
but I needed to talk to someone, but maybe you got something outta it." Tonks said wipping her   
  
tears.  
  
"Breakfast." Molly called from the kitchen.  
  
"Why don't we eat in the living room?" Asked Lupin. Molly nodded in agreement.  
  
They sat in the living pigging out on toast, eggs, and bacon. 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
  
After they had finished breakfast Mrs. Weasley cleared away the dishes with a single   
  
wave of her wand. "Now, kids we need to know what is going on." Lupin said. They explained   
  
everything.Molly went over and hugged Draco. She was hugging him really tight. "Mrs.Weasley,  
  
I..I can't  
  
breath."   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Molly said.  
  
"It's okay." Draco said smirking. He meant to smile, but it was he normal sacrastic smirk  
  
"Okay, let's get to bed. Okay, Hermione you're sharing a room with Ginny as usual,and   
  
let's see Draco you can sleep in Sirius's old room." Molly said . Lupin shook his head. "Draco  
  
can sleep in my room"   
  
Harry laid down in his bed, not able to think of anything, but Siruis he couldn't sleep  
  
so he decided to go down stairs and get a soda, he found Tonks sitting at the kitchen table   
  
crying. He just stands there for a minute thinking why in the world would Tonks be crying?  
  
Then he said " Tonks, whats wrong?"   
  
"Everything!" She sobbed.   
  
"You wanna talk about it?" Harry asked.  
  
"Whats to talk about? I've talked about it to Hermione, Molly, Ginny, Fred and George,  
  
even Ron. No one understands." Tonks said crying even harder.  
  
"Well, maybe I'll understand wanna try to tell me?" Harry asked shurgging.  
  
"Sure, but promise not to be mad." Tonks said through her tears.  
  
"I promise I won't be angry." Harry said totally confused at what she could say that   
  
could make him angry.  
  
She explained to him about her and Sirius. He reached over and hugged her. He had finally  
  
found someone who might miss Sirius as much as he did. Tonks started laughing "Harry, I don't   
  
know why I didn't talk to you in the first place. You're the only other person who lost someone  
  
really important to you when Sirius... gulp...died."   
  
"Well, we should get to bed." Tonks said to Harry. Just as they're was a pop. Fred and   
  
George appraited in.   
  
"Hello, Harry ." Said Fred.   
  
"Hello, Tonks." Said George.  
  
"Hello, Fred and George!" They said at the same time.  
  
"We've heard what happned. Ron owled us." George said  
  
"And we personally think you asking for trouble letting Draco stay here." Fred said   
  
shaking his head.  
  
Right after Fred finished his sentence a window broke they all went down. They looked   
  
at the window and it was Crookshanks.   
  
"Hey, Crookshanks have you've been out there this whole time?" Asked Harry.  
  
He just purred and meowed. Then jumped down and laid down in the chair next to Tonks.  
  
"Well, now lets all lay down, and go to sleep." Tonks said yawning.  
  
"Yes, I agree!" Fred said strecthing. 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19  
  
They all went to bed.Tonks laid and cried herslef to sleep. Draco woke at dawn and wanted   
  
to go and see Hermione, but he didn't get up for many reasons. First he didn't know where she was  
  
sleeping, and second of all he didn't think he wanted to go into Ginny's room, and get a curse  
  
shot at him, because he shocked her, and thirdly he didn't think he could get up. That was about  
  
to be tested. He heard a high-pitched laugh. He knew the laugh it was Voldermort's.   
  
"Lupin, wake up! LUPIN!!!" Draco shouted.   
  
"Uh, what?" asked Lupin sleepily. Then he heard the laugh, he jumped up.   
  
Everyone was coming outside in their pajamas and withj their wands at ready.  
  
Moody and Lupin lead the way. They didn't even bother to tell the kids to stay upstairs,  
  
because they knew they needed the help, and they weren't going to listen, and they had experience.  
  
As they peeked around the coner they saw saw Voldermort surrounded by death eaters.   
  
"Here we go again." Said Ginny rolling her eyes. Looking over at Fred and George asked  
  
"When did you guys get here?"   
  
"A bit ago."Fred said smiling.  
  
"Why are you smiling when you're getting ready to have to fight deatheaters?" Ginny asked  
  
annoyed.  
  
"We're going to test out our carnivorous candies." George smirked.  
  
"Becareful." She whispered.  
  
"Now!" They heard Moody yell. They all went out firing curses.  
  
Moody and Lupin took on Voldermort together.Harry and Tonks took on Bellatrix each having  
  
a bone to pick with her.  
  
Draco and Hermione took on Lucuis Malfoy. Ginny was attacked by Crabbe and Goyle. Her  
  
parents appriated outta no where and stunned both of them.   
  
Ginny went after anothe deatheater she dind't know his name and she didn't care what it  
  
was. She looked around wondering where her brothers were? Then suddenly little candies came   
  
chomping Ginny dived out of the way and was attacked by Nott and Dolohov. Harry seen and stunned   
  
both of them. The candies attacked the deatheater she didn't know and Nott and Dolohov.  
  
She wanted to laugh but she didn't have time Crabbe had woken up and was charging toward  
  
her.She raised her foot and kicked him between the legs. He went down then she pointed her wand  
  
at his legs and said "REDUCTO!" His legs shurnk a good five inches, not yet happy with her   
  
accoplomished she pointed her wand again and said "REDUCTO!" His legs shrunk up so it seemed like  
  
he had no legs. Then she said "Accio wand!" and her wand flew to her. The she use the reducto   
  
spell to his arms. Then left him laying there for the carnivorous candies.  
  
Then Goyle came out of nowhere "Reducto!" She shouted at his head.  
  
"Ginny, thats enough with reducto. Is that the only spell you know??" asked Lupin.  
  
Voldermort still had Lupin and Moody dodging cruses. Authur and Molly had joined in on  
  
Hermione's and Draco's fight aginst Lucius. Fred was fighting Nott, and was getting the better of  
  
him, and George was having luck with Dolohov. Harry and Tonks were taking turns shouting curses  
  
at Bellatrix. "Tarantantallegra!" They both shouted at the same time, and why Bellatrix was   
  
trying to control her feet. Tonks yelled "Accio wand!" Bellatrix freaked out when her wand flew   
  
from her hand. She shouted "Avada Kedavra" at Tonks, but she ducked it, it hit the wall and   
  
bounced back, but just before it hit her she shouted. "Stupify!" and hit Tonks right in the   
  
middle of the chest. She went down on the floor. She was out cold. All Harry could think to do  
  
was to pull her away from the main fighting.  
  
Once he got her to the corner of the room, he noticed that everyone was either fighting  
  
Lucius or Voldermort. He knew he had to help. Right as he walked over Lucius shouted something  
  
Harry couldn't hear, but Harry knew it would of have to been the cruse that causes intense pain,   
  
and he heard the counter cruse. He heard Lucius shout again "Crucio!" This time it hit Hermione.  
  
While Moody was busy muttering the counter curse, Draco shouted "Avada Kedavra!" At his father  
  
it hit him and he went down. Everyone cheered and then remembered they were still fighting  
  
Voldermort." I guess they were all just tired of playing around, and tired of getting hit was   
  
curses. All at once everyone yelled "Avada Kedavra!" They all hit him at once.  
  
Everyone laid down to the floor, just as Fudge the Minister of Magic came in with aurors.   
  
Looked around and frowned and said "You did all our work for us!"   
  
"Well, if you had a better way of keeping track of where he was at maybe none of this   
  
would have happened." Said Dumbledore who had just appriated in. 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20  
  
Tonks was taken to St.Mungo's Hopsital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Two days later  
  
she still had not woke up. Hermione and Draco lay on a soft blue sofa in the waiting room, glad   
  
to be in each other's arms. Glad Lucius was gone, and glad neither of them had to pay the   
  
ultimate price for their love. Mr.Weasley and Mrs. Weasley were sitting in arm chairs side by  
  
side talking about how they still were hip and cool, and how they had helped take out Lord   
  
Voldermort himself. The day they killed him was the first time in their lives that they had said  
  
his real name instead of "YOU KNOW WHO!" And they didn't even flinch at it.   
  
Fred and George had wished they could have stayed, but they had to get back to their joke  
  
shop, they couldn't keep it closed that long, they had rent that was due, and everything.  
  
Moody searched and researched the headquaters to make sure that no deatheater had hidden  
  
and was planning an secret attack. He found no deatheater, but he did find a boggart. He laughed  
  
thinking "Moody, you still got it. You helped killed, well without you they could have never   
  
killed Lord Voldermort." He went back to his house for some well deserved sleep.   
  
Lupin was off flirting with some young blonde nurse, with an hourglass figure.  
  
Harry sat alone spaced out. He couldn't believe that Tonks one of his close friends were   
  
going to die, the same way his God Father did, by the same wand, the same person, the same spell.  
  
A chill went down his spine as a ghost walked through him. He looked at ghost who said "Oh, I'm   
  
sorry. I just died and I'm having trouble getting around. Gliding is was different than walking."  
  
The ghost was a young girl. Harry smiled and said "Ahh, it's no biggie. It's not the first time   
  
I've had a ghost walk through me. It happens all the time at Hogwarts." Harry smiled at the   
  
little girl. She broke down into tears. "Whats wrong?" Harry asked wondering what could have   
  
possiably upset the little girl.  
  
"I..I..I was suppose to start Hogwarts next year, but then but then I was trying to fly   
  
on my dad's broom, I was flying really high, and I was doing great. I saw a .. Oh what do muggles  
  
call it ? Oh, yes I remember a hellcopper !" The girl said through her sobs.  
  
"You, mean a Helicopter?" Harry asked wishing he could comfort the young child, but knew  
  
as soon as he reached out to touch her his hand would go right through her. So he asked her "So  
  
what happened next?"  
  
"Thats it, I don't remember." The girl said raising a ghostly eyebrow. "Well, I better be  
  
going. Thanks for the chat. Buh-bye."   
  
"Bye, nice meeting you. Have a nice after life!" Harry said with a smile. "There is   
  
another Moaning Myrtle." He thought to himself shaking his head.  
  
He sat there laughing a few minutes, then he looked around and relized he was still in a   
  
hospital. Then he remembered why he was there. He put his elbows on his knees and his face in his  
  
hands. And thought to himself "How, could this happen to me?Why did this happen to me? Why  
  
couldn't it have been me instead of Tonks?I wish it was me instead of Tonks. Why should she get  
  
to see Sirius instead of me." Then suddenly Harry was startled by a hand on his shoulder. He   
  
turned around quickly.  
  
"It's only me." Ginny said quickly.  
  
"Hey, Gin. Any news on Tonks yet?" He asked looking down.  
  
"No." Ginny said sitting on the arm of his chair.  
  
"Oh. Harry said."I can't believe I'm going to lose Tonks the same way I lost Sirius."  
  
"Harry, did you and Tonks have like a thing or something?" Ginny asked timidly.  
  
"No, she was almost my God Mother. Her and Sirius was enagaged."Harry said wrapping his  
  
arm around Ginny's hip. A couple years ago she would have turned seven different shades of red  
  
and pink, but not now. She was pleased Harry was finally showing her some attention. He laid his   
  
head aginst the softness of her thigh. Harry had to admit, maybe part of him had always like   
  
Ginny. It just took Tonk's and Sirus's story to make him brave enough to make his move. He stood  
  
up and got Ginny's hand and said "Let's go for awalk around the hospital."  
  
"Okay!" Ginny said with a smile and gladly let him lead the way. 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21  
  
They found a window, that had a seat coming out of it. Harry sat down and put his knees  
  
up. Ginny sat in between his knees, with her head resting aginst his chest. He wrapped his arms   
  
around her stomch and she wrapped her arms around his. He smelled her red hair. She leaned her   
  
head back and looked up at him. He kissed her and she kissed back.   
  
After a few minutes Ginny said "This isn't going to work."   
  
"Huh? What?" Harry asked  
  
"I can't keep my head tilted like this." She said laughing.  
  
"Oh." He said laughing.  
  
So he scooted up to the edge and She sat on his lap facing him. He began to kiss her neck.  
  
She leaned her head back in pleasure. He kissed down her neck, a little onto her chest then he   
  
raised his head and kissed her lips. He rested his hands on her butt. She ran her hands through  
  
his black hair.   
  
Draco and Hermione decided to go for a walk also they walked by Harry and Ginny. They   
  
didn't even notice. After they were past them Hermione said "Finally! He admited he liked her."   
  
Hermione said smiling.  
  
"Yes, they tooke even longer than we did." He grinned. They say a broom closet and   
  
decided to go inside, and to their admazement it was a very luxurious bedroom.   
  
Draco smirked "It looks like, St.Mungo's has its own room of requirement."  
  
"Yes." Said Hermione with a smile.  
  
Draco picked her up,laid her down on the bed,and took off his own shirt. Then he laid   
  
down and began to kiss Hermione's neck. Then he took off her shirt.  
  
Awhile later they walked out of there smiling. Draco had his arm around Hermione's waste.  
  
They walked back and seen Luna asking Ron where Ginny was. "Hmm.. Ginny is talking to Harry, he's  
  
very upset." Hermione said with a smile.   
  
"Oh,okay." Luna said looking down."Do you guys know where a soda vending machine is?"  
  
"Yeah,I seen one." Ron said with a smile."Come on I'll show you where it's at." Luna   
  
followed Ron admiring him. She had always thought he was hot. She had always had a thing with   
  
red heads. She didn't know any other guy that could drive her this crazy. When they got to the   
  
soda machine. Luna read the sign out loud "two knuts." Then they both digging in their pockets  
  
for knuts. A few minutes later they both were walking away from the vending machine Ron with a  
  
Dr.Pepper, and Luna with a cherry coke. They found a window seat like Harry and Ginny had, and   
  
each sat in the corner of it.They sat in silence for awhile. Then Ron asked "Luna, do you enjoy  
  
annoying me?"  
  
She just looked at him a very minutes wonering what he was talking about then said  
  
"What in the world do you mean?"   
  
"On, the train from Hogwarts right before the begging on the Christmas holiday. You kept  
  
bugging me." Ron said once more getting annoyed with her. Though he thought to himself "She does  
  
look very pretty."  
  
"Oh, Ronald Weasley, I was trying to make you smile." She said rolling her eyes."You   
  
looked so upset."   
  
They're was a long silence then Luna said "Ron, I know you most likely don't feel the   
  
same way, but I have liked you for a long time. I know you still fancy Hermione and all, but I  
  
just had to tell you."   
  
Ron sat there wondering what he should do next. Then he said "Luna, let me show you how  
  
I feel about you." Luna raised an eyebrow. He moved the sodas to the other side of the window   
  
seat and sat down beside her and he kissed her. Unlike Hermione who jumped back she kissed back.  
  
He began to kiss her neck and she ran her fingers through his thick red hair.  
  
"I knew a kiss shouldn't be so wet." Harry said laughing as he was playing with a lock  
  
of Ginny's flamming red hair.  
  
"what ?" Ginny asked totally confused. Harry was sitting up aginst the wall. One knee   
  
bent. Ginny was laying back half on his kneew, with his arm supporting the rest of her weight.  
  
Harry explained how wet his first kiss with Cho Chang had been. Ginny laughed and said "Well,was  
  
I a better kisser than her?"   
  
"Let me see." Said Harry leaning down to kiss her. "Yes."   
  
Ginny laughed and laid her head back down. She was so happy. She wasn't sure if she was  
  
going out with Harry or not, but she was happy.   
  
They decided to go back and see if there was any news on Tonks, on their way there they  
  
met up with Luna and Ron.   
  
When they got back Molly said "We've been looking all over for you guys.Tonks is awake.  
  
And Harry she wants to talk to you." 


	22. Messeges From Beyond the Grave

Chapter 22  
  
"Hey, Tonks. How are you feeling ?" Harry asked walking up to her bedside.   
  
"So-so." She said. Reaching her arms out to hug Harry. Then she said that was from Siruis.  
  
This made Harry raise an eyebrow.   
  
"Oh, don't look so 'Should I call a nurse, this crazy bitch thinks she has talked to my  
  
dead God Father.'" Tonks said laughing. "At least let me explain before you give me that look.  
  
When I was unconuious Siruis came to me. I was standing in the door way of the viel. A voice   
  
talked to me and said 'Tonks' I was so excited it didn't call me by my first name. So any way the  
  
voice said "Tonks, you have the choice of staying alive and going back and living out the rest of  
  
your life, or going beyond the viel. If you go beyond the viel you will be dead, then you will   
  
have more complicated choices to make, but before you make any choices there is someone who wants  
  
to talk to you." Well, then a million names were going through my head a people who might want to  
  
help me with this descion. Then, Sirius stepped out of the drakness. He took me in his arms and   
  
kissed me. Then said "Tonks, still as beautiful as I remember." Tears filled my eyes, from being  
  
so happy to be back in my loves arms. 'I love you, Sirius' was the only thing I could manage to  
  
get out. Then he said 'Tonks you have to go back, but hey lets spend some time together. They   
  
don't rush you in making choices around here."   
  
"I can't go back, I don't want to. I want to stay with you." I told him clinging tightly  
  
to him. "Tonks, your so young it's not your time." He told me. "You need to go back and live,   
  
you have much to offer the world." He titled my head up and kissed me. "No, matter what I'll   
  
always love you Tonks. I will always remember you , no matter what happens."   
  
"I love you too Sirius. I have missed you so much, and I don't think I can continue   
  
without you." I told him trying to convince him me dying and us living together forever was the   
  
right choice to make. "Tonks, sweetheart you have to go back. I would have if I was given the   
  
choice. Please,Tonks you have to go back." He said curling his fingers in my hair as he had done  
  
so many nights as we lay in bed talking." Tonks stopped for a minute then started crying. Harry  
  
hugged her, and said "Tonks, its okay. I know you miss, I miss him too."   
  
"I know its just that I know he was right and it wasn't my time, but I don't know if I   
  
can go on without him." She sobbed harder.  
  
"Tonks, Sirius wouldn't want you to sit here and just cry." He said wipping the tears   
  
from her eyes.   
  
"Yeah, I know well, anyway let me finish telling you what happened." Tonks began. " Well,  
  
then he said for me to give you a hug from him, and to tell you " Harry, you made the right   
  
choice by going out with Ginny, and I want you to know something I never told you why I was alive  
  
and that is I loved you, like you were my own son. You parents send their love, and your mom says  
  
Ginny will make a beautiful, bride, she also says to tell Hermione to take good care of her baby,  
  
shes Pragnut. And that she loves you with all her heart." Then Sirius kissed and told me it was  
  
time for me to go. Then he kissed me again. That was the goodbye kiss I never got to give him."  
  
As Tonks finished Harry wiped a tear from his eye. 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23   
  
Draco sat down on a sofa,Hermione sat next to him. They noticed Narcissa walking down the  
  
hallway they couldn't tell what she was feeling then she spotted them.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, you killed you father?" She asked with a stern look.  
  
Draco looked down ans said "Yes, mother."  
  
"YES!YES!YES!" She screamed with great excitment. " Finally,YES YES! YES! I wasn't going  
  
to believe it until I heard it from you!"  
  
"Mrs.Malfoy, I know you're happy and all but do you have to jump around. Really, now you  
  
look like an anrextic ape, with hair." Molly stood up and said.  
  
"Hmmp." Narcissa answered and then turned to walk off, then turned around and brusted out  
  
in laughter, everyone else joined in. 


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24   
  
6 months Later  
  
Earlier that evening they had just gruadated from Hogwarts. Now they were at a party.   
  
Everyone was dancing and having fun, well everyone was having fun, but maybe not dancing.   
  
Hermione and Draco sat surrounded by there friends making last minute plans for their wedding  
  
which was to take place one month from today. Hermione's parents were actually quite calm when  
  
she told them she was pragnut, and were quite happy for them and there engagement.  
  
1 Month later  
  
"I'm so nervous. I don't think I can do this." Draco said trying to fix his tie.  
  
"Sure, you can." Harry said." Here let me fix your tie. Take a deep breath."  
  
Harry was Draco's best man. Draco's balchleor party the night before had been fun. Even  
  
though Ginny and Hermione would kill them if they found out.   
  
"Hey, guys sorry I'm late. I over slept!" Ron very out of breath.  
  
Harry knew Ron would eventually come around,and he did. Everyone did.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hermione, you look beautiful!" Mrs. Granger said looking at her daughter. Standing there  
  
in her wedding dress. She was a beautiful, bride even though the fact she was with child was   
  
starting to show."Yes, Hermione you look beautiful." Mrs. Malfoy exclaimed. Ginny was standing  
  
behind her in a lovely blue matrin of honor gown. Luna,and 3 of Hermione muggle cousins were  
  
standing on the other side of the room, in lovely navy blue bride's maid gowns.   
  
After the ceremony  
  
Hermione was waiting for all the unmarried females to get on one side of the room, she  
  
was about to throw the boquet. Once everyone was there, she turned around and tossed it. IT flew  
  
through the air and Ginny jumped in midair, caught it and landed on a near by table. She was the  
  
next to be married, and that was very true. The night before Harry had proposed to her, and   
  
ofcourse she had accepted.They decided not to mention it, until Draco and Hermione came back from  
  
their honeymoon in Hawaii.She was so excited.   
  
Draco and Hermione go into a lemo. Draco didn't see what was so good about any car, or  
  
taking a plane or whatever it was called to get to Haiwaii, when he could appirate, but thats  
  
how Hermione wanted to do it so thats how he did it.  
  
  
  
They had a wonderful honeymoon, and two weeks later returned, to prepare for their baby's  
  
arrival. Ginny and Harry announced their engagment. Everything was wonderful.  
  
6 weeks later  
  
"Draco, wake up." Hermione said whispering.  
  
"Whats wrong hon, what time is it?" He askes half asleep.  
  
"It's two am and my water broke." Hermione said with fear in her voice.  
  
12 hours later  
  
Everyone was crowded into Hermione's hospital room, for a look at her and Draco's twins.  
  
Thier names were ELizebeth Love Malfoy, and Draco James Malfoy. They both had blonde hair like  
  
their father and brown eyes like their mother they were truely beautiful, and were surrounded by  
  
many people who loved them.   
  
"Everyone, I have announcement to make." Ginny said nervously staning up. "I'm having a   
  
baby." Everyone gasped.   
  
Then Luna said "Good, we can go through it together."  
  
Ron's mouth dropped open and he said "you're ? We're I'm going to be a dad?" Then he sunk  
  
back in his chair. Everyone laughed. 


	25. Return from the grave

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I did consider discontinueing this fanfiction until I got a   
  
review from a reader asking me to continue. I'm not sure what will happen from here on out.But   
  
here is chapter 25. Hope you like it. Please read AND review.  
  
Chapter 25:Lucius's Return  
  
  
  
4 Months later  
  
Ginny and Luna were sitting at the kitchen table with Molly and Hermione. Molly was   
  
holding little Jamie(thats what they called their son since his name was Draco James) and Hermione  
  
was holding baby Love(who was also called by heer middle name). Ron and Harry, were out in the   
  
orchard with Draco playing quidditch.  
  
"Mum, I'm scared." Ginny said looking through a book talking about giving birth to a baby.  
  
"It sounds terriablem, and these pictures are so graphic." Molly grabbed the book and closed it   
  
and said "Yes, Gin it is a very painful experience, and looking at these books aren't going to   
  
help you any. They are just going to scare you girls. You girls are still in Hogwarts and you  
  
have a lot more to handle than I did, but you both are strong girls."  
  
An owl flew through the window. It was for Luna.   
  
  
  
"Luna,  
  
Your a disgrace to the family, even worst than your mother and her spell backfire.  
  
How can you dare ask me to help you pay for the baby when it comes.After you go off and become  
  
a whore. Don't bother coming home ever again. You are no longer a Lovegood. You are a true   
  
disgrace to the family."  
  
Luna read the letter and brusted into to tears.   
  
"Dear, what is wrong?" Molly says handing Jamie to Ginny, where she could comfort Luna.  
  
Luna handed Molly the letter without saying a word. Molly read the letter and laid it down on  
  
the kitchen table and hugged Luna and said "We can't do much but you're always welcome here, and  
  
we will do all we can to help you with your baby."  
  
Hermione and Ginny both read the letter.   
  
"Luna, don't worry about that. As an engagment gift and wedding gift she is buying us  
  
a house and giving us a very generous amount of money. Believe me we will be more than glad, to  
  
help you guys with your babies, and weddings." Hermione said with a smile.  
  
A few minutes later the guys came back from playing quidditch.   
  
"'Mione, listen to this." Draco said with a smile.  
  
"What?" She smiled at her husband, the true love of her life.  
  
"On the way back for the orchard, an owl flew into me." Draco began, but Harry interupted  
  
"Literlly, the thing flew straight into him." Laughter filled the room.  
  
"Well, anyway it was an owl from my mother. You know how she flew to Hawiai to "Morun" my  
  
father." Draco was once more interupted, but not by Harry this time, but by laughter filling the  
  
room. Everyone knew she wasn't in Hawiai to mourn her husbands death, but instead to celebrate  
  
her new found freedom of being a widow.  
  
"Well, she has met this wonderful guy. She says my father would turn over in his grave  
  
if he knew this man was a muggle." Draco said showing everyone a photograph of his mother  
  
with a rather young and handsome young man, with a great smile.  
  
Suddenly there was a chill in the air, which made Draco take Love from Ginny's arms, and  
  
Hermione, to hold Jamie very close to her. Then suddenly there was a ghostly howl. Molly dropped  
  
the pot of coffee she was guiding with her wand, and Luna let out a small scream. The ghost of  
  
Luicus Malfoy was standing in the kitchen, the kitchen of the burrow.  
  
"Mudblood,muggles,and lovers of that kind be warned. I will seek vengence for my death,  
  
you will pay dearly." The ghost said then with a flash of light it was gone. 


	26. Chapter 26

Well, I think this is the longest fanfiction I have ever written. I am trying to keep going, but  
  
am getting disgraced because I am getting so few reviews. So if you would like it to be a chapter  
  
27 please Read and Review.  
  
Disclaimer: I own no part of Harry Potter, but I wish I did own Tom Felton. LOLZ.   
  
  
  
Chapter 26  
  
Everyone stayed still not moving, not speaking, the only sound was their breathing and  
  
the babies crying. Noone knew what to say. Hermione shivered with fear. Draco walked over to  
  
Hermione and wrapped an arm around her.Ginny stood up and ran into Harry's arms. Luna felt a  
  
sharp pain in her stomch and grabbed it saying "I think something is wrong with the baby, Ron."  
  
Everyone gasped.   
  
"We need to get her top St. Mungo's. NOW!" said Mrs. Weasley."Okay, everyone meet us there,  
  
go by floopowder. I'm going to appraiacte with her." ANd they were gone with a pop. Ron stood there  
  
unable to move.   
  
"Come, on Ron let's get to the hospital." Ginny said pulling her brother by the arm.   
  
You guys stay here, the hospital is no place for two babies. You stay with them too Harry. Incase  
  
they need your help for something." She quickly kissed Harry and they went off through the fireplace.  
  
  
  
"I do hope she and the baby is alright." Hermione said holding Love close to her.  
  
"I'm sure they will be." Harry said trying to keep a postive view of things. Draco handed  
  
Jamie to Harry, and walked over to Hermione he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. SHe leaned  
  
her head back on his stomch.   
  
"'Mione, don't be scared how much can a ghost do?" Draco whispered.   
  
"I know it just gave me a fright." Hermione said kissing Draco.  
  
There was a long silence, the childeren were put in the play pen for a nap. Draco sat holding  
  
HErmione. He was scared. He didn't want to admit it but he was scared. He knew what measures VOldermort  
  
and his death eaters went through to be able to cause distruction after death. He was absolutely   
  
scared out of his mind just thinking about it. What if something would of happened to Hermione  
  
or their twins. It was bad enough that two of his best friends may be losing their unborn child,  
  
because of his father, because he hadn't warned them what could happen if the death eaters was   
  
killed. He hadn't tried to prepare for the after death attack.  
  
Harry sat on the other side of the room starring out them window. He took a deep breath.  
  
He felt like a terriable person. He was somewhat greatful that it was Luna's and Ron's baby   
  
instead of his and Ginny's, but he knew Ginny was a strong person. She had been through alot.  
  
She had survivied been controled by VOldermort. SHe had grew up poor, she had helped fight deatheaters.  
  
Then Harry though about it. Luna did fight death eaters, and she grew up without a mother, she was  
  
strong to, it could have just as easliy been his and Ginny's baby.  
  
  
  
At the hosptial.  
  
When ROn and Ginny got to the hospital they found Mrs. Weasley sitting out in the waiting  
  
room.  
  
"Mom, where is Luna?" Ron managed to get out.  
  
"The healer is examing her, dear." Molly said hugging her son.   
  
"Why didn't you stay in there with her? How the hell could you leave her in there, scared  
  
and alone?" ROn demanded.  
  
"Honey, calm down. She will be out in no time. Everything will be okay." Molly said as  
  
the healer came walking out of Luna's room.  
  
"Healer Bandcroth, how is Luna?" Molly asked a fearful look in her eyes.  
  
"Well, Luna is fine, but the baby.." The healer didn't need to finish his words everyone  
  
knew the baby was dead.  
  
"What...? How??" Ron said trying to hold back tears.  
  
"Well, this doesn't happen very often, but it was through spritica.." The healer said.  
  
"HUH? WHAT IS THAT ?" Ron asked looking totally puzzled.  
  
"It is a form a magic, that can only be preformed by a ghost, but not just any ghost. It   
  
has to be prepared while the person is still living. Has your fiance came in contact with any ghosts   
  
lately? I mean I know she is around the Hogwarts' ghosts but they would never do something like this."  
  
The healer explained.  
  
Ginny explained what had happened with Luicius's ghost.  
  
Ron slowly opened the door to Luna's hospital room. He saw Luna sitting in the bed sobbing,  
  
tears just pouring. She looked awful, but how else would a female look after just losing her unborn   
  
child, because of a ghost?  
  
Ron began to pour tears that he had held in during the conversation with healer. Luna  
  
looked up when Ron came in. She tried to speak, but she couldn't get anywords out but "Our.. Our..  
  
Our.. Ba..Baby." Ron walked quickly over to her and sat beside her and held her, and they sobbed  
  
into each other's arms. They knew that this meant that their lives would never be the same.  
  
Ginny went home be floo powder and told the others what had happened. Hermione poured tears  
  
in Draco's arms, and Ginny and Harry stood there holding each other, each feeling awful for ever  
  
being grateful for being thankful it wasn't their baby.   
  
"Hey kids, whats up?" Lupin asked then quickly asked "Why is everyone so gloomy?"  
  
Draco explained everything that had happened. Everyone sat in the silence taking in everything   
  
that had happened that day. 


	27. Chapter 27

Hey guyz. Sorry that I haven't updated in a couple of dayz I have experienced computer problems. Well I want to thank everyone who has already reviewed my fanfiction and have followed this through for awhile. Well, please keep reviewing if you have followed through for a while I enjoy feed back from my readers and if this is the first time you have ever read any if this story please review also.  
  
Thanks to all the readers who have already reviewed me (they are as follows) and please read and review everyone.  
  
lunalovegood2468  
  
scholcomp25  
  
Draco-FutureBF  
  
potterread52  
  
lucugirl07  
  
aubrey-the-vampire-goddes  
  
PadfootsAngel1  
  
Thank all of you:) PLease keep reviewing..  
  
Well, here is chapter 27 hope ya guyz like it. PLease read and review EVERYONE.  
  
Chapter 27  
  
"Oh, how is Luna and Ron?" Lupin asked sounding very concerned. "And where is Molly and Auther?"  
  
"I'm right here, Remus." Auther said coming through the door "What can I do for you?"  
  
"You haven't heard, dad?" Ginny asked wiping her eyes.  
  
"Heard what?" Auther asked looking ver concerned.  
  
"COme on, Auther." Lupin said grabbing aurther by the arm. "I'll explain on the way to Mungo's."   
  
And with a pop they were gone. Ginny just sat there starring out the window.  
  
"I can't believe this happened. I can't even imagine the pain Luna must feel. I wouldn't even know what to do." Ginny said trying to hold back tears.  
  
They heard a loud pop and everyone jumped. They looked around and noticed it was  
  
Molly. Who was pouring tears. She walked over to Ginny and just hugged her. Ginny hugged her mother back, but really didn't understand why her mother was holding her and crying. Shouldn't she be holding Luna and crying?   
  
"It's going to be ok, mum." Harry said over the years he had came to think of Molly as a mother.  
  
"Don't call her that." Ginny, Hermione, and Draco all said at the same time.  
  
It did sound bad. It wasn't that Molly didn't kind of think of Harry as a son, but she knew that did sound bad.. Two fiances both calling the same woman mom.... SHe shivered at the thought.  
  
"How can you say everything will be okay. We are expected to fight a ghost. A ghost. How in the hell do you kill a ghost? How the hell do you kill something that is already dead? SO how the hell is everything going to be okay?" Molly said going off on one of her normal crisis rant and raves.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley calm down. I am sure we can find a way to banish him. It is always   
  
a way, I'll go to the libary." Hermione said standing up.  
  
"Well, there is a way. I don't know it, but if I could locate my Grandpa's ghost we could find out." Draco said taking a deep breath.  
  
"Your dad's dad or your mom's dad?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Luciuis's father." Draco said correcting the dad part. Luciuis was never a father much less a dad.  
  
"Well, why would he help you banish his son's ghost? Wouldn't he be more willing to help his son destroy the mud-bloods and everything like that?" Hermoine asked.  
  
"Well, I don't know, but I did have a dream once when we first started going out."  
  
Draco said then told them about the dream he had had so long ago.  
  
"That's interesting. We will need to find him before my father and the other death eaters do." Draco said taking a deep breath. He was about to tell them that he knew of this power his father had, and never tried to tell anyone. "After I tell everyone this you may hate me and you will have all the right in the world to all I ask is that you hear me out." Draco said looking around at everyone.  
  
"Draco, what could possiably make us hate you?" Hermione asked looking at Draco with a fear of what he had to say. Draco bent down and kissed her like it may be the last time he ever kiss her, and it might actually be the last time he kissed her ever.  
  
He stood up and said "Well, as the healer told you. My father is using spiritca. A magic one can only use when he is a ghost and when he had prepared for it while he is still alive. I have known for years that my father, lord voldermort, and all of the deatheaters have been prepareing for the power to use spritica for years. And I never tried to tell anyone. And even after we killed them I never told anyone. I honestly don't know why I didn't tell you guys, I guess part of me a very stupid part of me was hoping that he wouldn't bother us. That he would come around us. That he would just forget that we caused his death, that I married what he considered to be a mud-blood, and that I not only married her but had two healthy mud-blood kids with her. I know it was not only stupid, but it was selfish of me for not wanting to admit that my father could still cause trouble and ruin my life even after his death."  
  
Draco finished and everyone sat there in silence letting the news soak in. Then out of no where Molly went of and started punching Draco's chest like a small child would do if she was struggleing to get away from him "How could you do this? How could you sat back and cause the death of my first grandchild? You're a Malfoy, and that is   
  
all you will ever be, and I can't believe I even helped you at all, I treated you like family. Get out! GO! NOW!" Mrs Weasley shouted.  
  
Draco turned around and began to walk out of the door.   
  
"Draco wait." Hermione said. Gathering the kids, and walking toward Draco.  
  
"Wait guys hold on a minute." Ginny said turning toward her mum. "Mum, my baby will be next, unless we find his grandfather's ghost, and we can't do that withoutw Draco."  
  
"Draco, I'm sorry ." Mrs. Weasley said hugging him.  
  
"It's okay. You took it better than I would have." Draco said sitting down at the table and pulling out a quill and parchment.  
  
"Who are you writing to?" Asked a familar voice coming from the kitchen door. They turned around and it was Dumbledore.   
  
"Well, I was going to write to you, but since you're here, I assume you know what has happened?" Draco said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, I do. And I assume you want to borrow Professor Trawlaney to try to locate your Grandfather?" Dumbledore asked rasing his eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, and I also was wondering would you know how to banish a ghost who is using spritica?" Draco said sitting back in the chair. His head was pounding come to think of it he had been having a lot of head aches lately.  
  
"Yes, indeed I do, but we still need to find your grandfather, and we will need the assitance of another ghost and of two aurours. I know Moody and Tonks will be more than willing to help." Dumbledore said examining his fingernails.  
  
"I will contact them right away." Said Draco.  
  
"No, need. I already have." Dumbledore said chosing a lemondrop. "They will be here shortly."   
  
"Oh, thank you so much, Albus." Molly said hugging him.   
  
"No problem." Albus said. "I am more than happy to help. I also have contacted Professor Trawlaney. ANd I know some of you will be very objective using her as our seer to find Draco Malfoy senior, young Draco was named after his grandfather. But I assure you that I have told her the importance of this and she completely understand the meaning of this, and I can assure you she loves her job more than lieing about this, she has also been told to keep it quite. I know this isn't possiably enough to keep it from the ghosts, because most likely they already know." Dumbledore finish and everyone sat in silence. There was a pop and Tonks and Moody popped in.  
  
Tonks looked rather nervous about everything. She wasn't too happy about comincating with the dead. Even her dead fiance. Even though she sireriously doubted that she would have to talk to him, but she was scared too. The other night she had an intimate moment with Remus Lupin.   
  
Moody looked as he always looked like he was ready for anything to happen.  
  
"We won't began to discuss anything until Luna and the others arrive they will arrive shortly. And Nearly headless Nick has Voulnteered to be the 2nd ghost we need, also Moaning myrtle will come for the seer session, she was quite upset that she wasn't asked to help." 


	28. Chapter 28

Well, please read and review........ Here us chapter 28... Hope ya guyz like itz. But any way   
  
REVIEW PLEASE  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF HARRY POTTER. I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF HARRY POTTER I   
  
REPEAT. I OWN ONLY MY PLOT AND ANY CHARACTERS THAT I MAY CHOSE TO ADD. THE REAL HARRY POTTER   
  
BELONGS TO NO ONE, NO ONE I REPEAT BUT THE FAMOUS AND WELL KNOWN J.K. ROWLING, WHO IS THE ONLY   
  
PERSON WHO DESERVES ANY CREDIT FOR THE WONDERFUL HARRY POTTER BOOKS!  
  
And I would like to give a shout out to the person that is my most loyal fan :lunalovegood2468.  
  
She has given me the most reviews. Not to mention the most helpful reviews . Thanks Brittany.   
  
  
  
Chapter 28  
  
"Thank you guys so much for coming." Molly said hugging Tonks.  
  
"NO problem, Mom." Tonks said smiling. Tonks was very much like a mom to her. The closest   
  
thing anyway.There was a pop and Lupin, Auther, and Luna, and Ron appeared.   
  
"Oh, Luna. It's so horriable." Ginny said hugging Luna. All Luna could do was cry.  
  
Ron just stood there. Everyone knew he had been crying, but no one said anything.   
  
"Where are them ghosts?" Moody growled. Draco began to explain what happened when Ron cut   
  
in and said "We know, we know. Dumbledore came to the hospital and explained it to us.  
  
Everyone sat in silence."Of course they already know. Dumbledore went to see them first.  
  
He knew the whole time about my father and spritica. So it's not only my fault that Luna's child  
  
died. He knew. He could of warned everyone." Draco thought to himself. His thoughts were interupted  
  
by Moody saying "Albus, do you mind if I summon them damn ghosts?"  
  
"No, not at all. I am as impatient to began, and end as everyone else." Dumbledore said  
  
dully pulling a sticky lemon drop out of his beard. Moody walked outside and raised his wand in  
  
the air and muttered something in a foregin language. Soon two glittery blobs came floating   
  
through the air. Soon they landed in front of Moody and took shape as Myrtle and Nick.  
  
"SEE! I TOLD YOU SO NICK! WE SHOULDN'T HAVE STAYED TO HELP THE BLOOD BARON CATCH UP WITH  
  
PEEVES. NOW HE'S MAD!" Myrtle said in a rage.  
  
"NOW STOP YOUR MOANING MYRTLE!" Nick said shaking his head so violently that it fall off  
  
to hang on by one thin strand of skin. He quickyl put it back on.  
  
"DON'T LOSE YOUR HEAD" Myrtle teased.  
  
"Stop it, the both of you we need to get to work. INSIDE NOW!" Moody demanded.  
  
They followed Moody into the kitchen without a word. When they got into the kitchen, ROn  
  
kept starring at Moody until the point Moody growled at him "What is it boy?"  
  
"I was wondering? Why can't you just summon his gramp's ghost, like you summon them?" Ron  
  
asked relieved to finally get his question out.  
  
"Well, no I can't. Don't you think if I could I would go through all this trouble? Well,  
  
I can't summon his gramp's ghost because I have no idea where it would be." Moody said sounding  
  
totally annoyed.  
  
"Oh, ok." Ron said.  
  
"Well, lets get started. Remus would you like to explain what has to be done in order to  
  
banish Luicius's ghost?" Dumbledore said looking at Professor Lupin.  
  
"Yes, of course sir." Lupin said and as he begin to speak he felt like he was back in a   
  
class room. All eyes were on him, all ears were listening to him. It felt great. "Well, first of  
  
all a we will have to have a sayounce. Where since Mrytle and Nick are already dead the sprits will  
  
use them as a medium. They feel more comfortable that way. We must be prepared for everything. EVen  
  
Luicius to show up during this. This is useful, because our family and friends that have pasted   
  
away may know vital information, that will help us. And they may even appear if they fell comfortable  
  
enough. This may be very painful and emotionally stressful. Just the thought of seeing a loved one  
  
that has passed away sends chills down my back. This will take place when Professor Trawlaney arrives  
  
in two days. Then she will bring all her seer knowledge, as little or as much as she can and try  
  
to locate where Draco's gramp's ghost is. After that we will have to go to where he is and beg for  
  
his help our only chance to banish these evil ghosts is if he will help, and if we reach him, before  
  
the deatheaters do. Then the actual fight will take place beyond the veil." Lupin stop and drew in  
  
a deep breath then continued."Then his ghost, and nick, and myrtle, along with a living relative,   
  
that will be Draco, two victum's of their wrath that will be Harry and Tonks, and of course they  
  
will have a seer Professor Trawlaney, and a leader which will be our very own Albus Dumbledore."  
  
After Lupin finished speaking they all sat in silence thinking about what they were going to  
  
have to do, and they all prayed they were ready. 


	29. Chapter 29

OK THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. AND FOR EVERY ONE WHO HAS READ THIS BOOK FROM START TO FINISH. OH,  
  
HI BRITTANY WHO IS NO LONGER MY MOST LOYAL FAN J/K. BRITT. OKAY HERE GOES CHAPTER 29 HOPE YA GUYZ LIKEZ IT. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. THAT BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING. THANK YA.  
  
CHAPTER 29  
  
"If we aren't to begin anything for two days why were you in such a hurry to summon us?"  
  
whined Myrtle.  
  
"Because, we have to begin training our minds, and you guyz have to be ready also." Moody  
  
growled he was jarred from his thought.  
  
"If I can handle dying I can handle anything!" Protested Myrtle.  
  
"Myrtle dear quit your beally aching." Molly said trying to hide the tone of annoyance that  
  
was in her voice.  
  
"Harry, can I speak to you in private please?" Lupin said finally unzoning from terriable  
  
memories.  
  
"Sure."Harry said and followed Lupin outside. "What is it Professor?"  
  
"Harry, when are you going to quit calling me professor. You have graudated from Hogwarts.  
  
You can call me Remeus now,but any way. I want to prepare you for the up coming tasks, because it   
  
is my fear that you will be the one who is the most effected, because there is a possiability that  
  
your parents will not only come through, but Sirius also. And you might even see them when you  
  
travel beyond the viel. BUt you mustn't linger on them, because it will draw you from the important  
  
task at hand. Harry do you understand?" Lupin said this in one breath as if he thought if he kept  
  
talking he would have to face reality. A cold breeze rolled in, the sky became dark. Then there   
  
before them was the ghost of Bellatrix.  
  
"You crazy muggle and mudblood lovers. It is useless to try to defeat us, we are more powerful  
  
than any of you. We do not even fear ALBUS DUMBLEDORE. We fear noone. So quit squandering your  
  
time trying to destroy us, when you should be begging us for mercy, for one day we will rule.   
  
The Dark Lord will be a mighty God, greater than Zeus himself, and we his loyal deatheaters will  
  
be his servants, we will have power, we will have complete and utter control over everything, and  
  
there is nothing no one can do about it." Bellatrix said then with a loud crack and smoke she   
  
was gone.  
  
When the smoke cleared Harry saw Lupin on all fours coughing and hacking. Harry himself   
  
was not affected by this, and the reason behind this was a mystery to either of them. Harry quickly  
  
helped Lupin up.   
  
"Are you two okay?" Asked Dumbledore from the back doorway. Everyone was now behind him.  
  
"I think so." Lupin managed to get out of her mouth.  
  
"I will kill her!" Myrtle began to rave, notm whine. SHe was angry this was surprise to  
  
everyone. SHe is a "  
  
"Watch your words." Dumbledore reminded her.  
  
"Oh, yes sorry professor." Myrtle whined and began crying. "But... I am so angry. It is  
  
because of her leader I am dead. That I died a premature death. I was cheated out of my life."  
  
"I know dear, but we mustn't lose our heads." Dumbledore stopped himself. "Sorry, Nick.  
  
We must remain calm, you will have your chance to destroy her ,along with her leader, and every  
  
other death eater. But you must remain calm and not lose our tempers. We must get dinner and get  
  
to bed early. We must have an early start tomorrow." He turned around to Molly and asked "Molly,  
  
would you mind preparing us dinner?"  
  
"No, of cousre Albus. I will begin it now. Hermione ? Ginny would you be so kind as to   
  
help me?" SHe replied looking at Gin and Hermy.  
  
"No, of cousre not. We will be glad to help." Hermione said grabbing Ginny's arm, and   
  
following Molly into the kitchen. Ron put his arm around Luna's waste and guided her upstairs to  
  
their bedroom they needed some time alone to cope with the lost of their unborn child.  
  
Tonks ran into Lupin's arms in tears. Harry, Draco, and Dumbledore along with Moody went   
  
into the living room to give Lupin and Tonks some time alone.  
  
"Rem? What will happen if Sirius comes and he is angry, because of our new found flame?"  
  
Tonks asked as Lupin as she curled a lock of his black hair around her right index finger.  
  
"Tonks, he won't be angry. He will most likely be very happy that we have found love, and  
  
since he was very close to us both he will most likely know that we are in love, and I bet even  
  
as we speak we have his blessings." He assured her, then began to kiss her neck gently.  
  
"I love you, Remus." Tonks said leaning her head back.  
  
"I love you too, Tonks." Lupin said pulling her close to him. She rested her head on his  
  
muscular chest.  
  
  
  
In Ron and Luna's Bedroom.  
  
Ron sat with his back aginst the head board of the bed, with Luna in his arms once more  
  
crying. He was begining to wonder why their baby died instead of Ginny's and Harry's. He pndered  
  
this thought then scolded himself. How could he wish that his sister's and his best friend's baby  
  
dead? Luna lookded up at him. He pushed a lock of hair out of her face.   
  
"Ron, do they think destroying them damn ghosts will help us? If they do they are crazy.  
  
Destroying them isn't going to bring our baby back, and the only thing it is really going to do  
  
is risk more of our friends' lives." Luna said her eyes begining to show anger instead of sorrow.  
  
"Hon, destroying them will keep this from happenening to anyone else."Ron began but was  
  
interupted by his mother's magically booming voice saying "Dinner is ready."  
  
Everyone slowly made their ways toward the kitchen. They saw plates of fried chicken and   
  
mashed poatoes, bread , and a picture of chocolate milk, white milk, and Luna's favorite drink  
  
for any time of the year eggnogg with cinniman sitting beside it.  
  
They began to eat. They ate in complete silence.   
  
"This is a great dinner, honey." Said Auther hating the ackward silence.  
  
"Thank you dear." Molly said forcing a smile.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, I was wondering if we are all going to sleep who is going to make  
  
sure nothing bad happens?" Asked Luna taking a sip of eggnogg.  
  
"Why dear, who better than Nick and Mrytle, and the ghoul in the attic, and also the bloody  
  
barron is coming by too." Dumbledore said with a chocolate milk in his white mustache. Luna couldn't   
  
help but to laugh. It was the only humours thing she had seen since her baby had died. He arched  
  
and eyebrow, and looked at Moody, who ran a finger over top of his upper lip. Dumbledore quickly  
  
laughed at himself, and wipped it off.  
  
One by one the couples went to bed. Then finally Moody and Dumbledore said their good nights  
  
and went to their rooms. Then Tonks who couldn't sleep decided to go to Lupin's room. She walked  
  
silently down the hall way until she reached his room, she seen myrtle floating down the hall.  
  
She hoped she wouldn't turn around until she was inside Remus's room. SHe silently opened the door  
  
to find Remeus sitting up in the dark.  
  
"Hon, why aren't you asleep?" Tonks whispered.  
  
"I couldn't sleep, but why are you wondering the halls?" He asked as she sat down in his   
  
lap.  
  
"I wasn't wondering the halls, I was coming to sleep in her with you." She said as she  
  
strattled him.  
  
"Oh, and you know we actually need to sleep tonight? Right? " Remus asked her placing his  
  
hands on her hips.  
  
"Yes, we will sleep. Incase you haven't noticed its only 9 o'clock, we have 12 hours until  
  
we have to be up." Tonks said kissing his neck and rubbing his chest.  
  
"Tonks, not tonight. We need to sleep, or if not sleep we need to talk." Remus said.  
  
"Well, I wanna have fun!" Tonks pouted. "We may not get another chance for a long time."  
  
"Tonks, I just don't feel like it tonight. Okay?" Remus said kissing her on the forhead. 


	30. Chpater 30

HERE IS CHAPTER 30 GUYZ. HOPE YA LIKE IT. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE.   
  
DISCLAIMER: REMEMBER I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER THAT REMAINS THE PROPERTY OF J.K. ROWLING.  
  
ALSO REMEMBER TOM FELTON IS WHAT I WOULD LIKE FOR CHRISTMAS. J/K.. BUT IT WOULD BE A NICE GIFT WOULDN'T IT? OH, WELL WISH ON STAR LOLZ.   
  
I WOULD LIKE TO GIVE A SHOUT OUT TO ALL MY FANS! THANKS FOR FOLLOWING MY STORY.  
  
CHAPTER 30:  
  
  
  
  
  
Tonks climbed off of his lap and sat down beside of him. She didn't say anything.  
  
"Baby, don't be mad." He said giving her puppy dog eyes.  
  
"I'm not mad, Rem. I am just scared. Scared I'm going to die, scared that I'm going to lose you. Scared that I'm going to fail this mission. " Tonks said putting her head in her hands. Remus hugged her.   
  
"Hon, let's lay down. We can snuggle and talk." Remus said running a hand through his hair. They laid down and Remus pulled her close to him.   
  
"Tonks, we have completed dangerous missions before, we can surivive this one. Don't you think I am worried too? I am worried, but I try not to let that come in the way of everything." Remus said looking Tonks square in the eyes. Tonks kept direct eye contact as she said her next words "Remus, you don't understand. I am not afriad of dying, because I am scared of what comes next, no I am prepared for that. I don't want to die and leave you with the same lonely,empty feeling I felt when Sirius died. I know how it feels to lose your world, and I never want you to feel like that. To feel that emptiness, to feel like you have nothing to live for, to feel like you might as well die too, because without that special person life isn't worth living."   
  
Remus didn't know what to say. He always thought Tonks just liked the sex they had. He never thought she actually loved him, though he had loved her from the first time he had layed eyes on her. She layed her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. The sound of life. She remembered excatly what Sirius's heart beat sounded like, excatly what he sounded like when he inhaled and exhaled.  
  
They way his kiss tasted, the way his hand would gentley travel her body when they were in the moment, the sound of his voice, his laugh, his smile. The smell of his calone. It was too much for her to bare. She broke out into tears.  
  
"Tonks, whats wrong?" Remus said immeaditly.  
  
"I still miss Sirius so much. I know this might sound selfish, because it might be bad for Harry and everyone else, but I hope we do  
  
see Sirius. I can't keep from hoping that. It may make me an awful person but I don't care." Tonks said tears pouring from her eyes.  
  
"Baby, that doesn't make you an awful person. It makes you normal, and you know what ? Harry most likely hopes to see him,and his parents also." Remus said kissing her gently.  
  
They lay in silence in each other's arms, enjoying being in one another's presences. They fell asleep in each other's arms. 


	31. Chapter 31

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW MY STORY !! THANKS GUYS!  
  
Chapter 31  
  
Ron and Luna lay next to each other in the same bed, but they felt so far apart. Luna felt like she couldn't rely on Ron for strenght, she had to be her own crutch, Ron was upset too. And how could she be so selfish and expect him to confort her when he too felt like crap?  
  
She couldn't. She felt like she was all alone, when really she was in a house full of people, who all claimed to care about her, but she wasn't sure if any of them could really help her now. Now that her baby was dead, now that she felt like she had no reason to go on for. She felt like she should just end it all. SHe turned over and faced the opposite way of Ron. Tears streamed down her face, as she thought of how she was upset about her father disowning her because of the baby and worrying about how she was going to take care of the baby, and glup... she even wished she wasn't pargnut. Was this her punishment for that awful wish? Yes, that is what it was. She was a bad mother, and an awful person for wishing that so she was being punished and so was Ron. If Ron relized this would he still love her? Would he still want to marry her? Or would he turn his back on her? ANd kick her to the curb? She didn't deserve his love. She had caused him this pain, and even though she loved him with all of her heart, and hoped he wouldn't break up with her she knew he was going to because Ron wasn't as stupid as everyone thought. He was quite intelligent,well at least intelligent enough to figure out that she didn't deserve his love.  
  
Ron lay on his back starring at the woman next to him. The woman that he loved, the woman that he was going to marry someday. He hated to see her in pain, but he figured she needed time to think, girls always needed time to think. He couldn't believe that their baby was dead. It seemed like only yesterday they were pricing baby items. It was only yesterday . He thought to himself.   
  
Luna knew she didn't deserve Ron's love but she needed it. She needed to be in Ron's arms, to feel his heart beating , to fell his breath aginst her skin. She turned over and looked at him. He also had tears streming down his cheeks. She moved closer to him and she held her close to him, he liked feeling her heart beat. It was comforting.  
  
"Ron, I am so sorry." Luna sobbed.  
  
"Sweet heart? What are you sorry for?" Ron said feeling like he had missed something.  
  
"It's my fault our baby died." Luna sobbed harder.  
  
"NO, its not. Hon, why would you even think something like that?" Ron asked rubbing her back.  
  
"Because this morning I recieved an owl from my father.." Luna stopped and took a deep breath. She felt like she was going to faint.  
  
"It stated that he hated me, that I was a disgrace to the family, and for a split second I wished I wasn't pargnut. And now I am being punished for that wish, and I'm sorry because you too are being punished." She couldn't keep from sobbing. Ron began to cry too.  
  
"Luna. Come on now honey. Don't cry. You know its not your fault. You didn't make this happen." Ron assured her. They laid there in each other's arms and cryed them selves to sleep. 


	32. Chapter 32

I am on a roll tonight. This is my 4th chapter tonight. YAY!  
  
DISCLAIMER: PLEASE REMEMBER ALL OF HARRY POTTER STILL BELONGS TO THE WONDER J.K. ROWLING.:)  
  
AND ALSO REMEMBER TOM FELTON IS ALSO ON MY CHRISTMAS WISH LIST. J/K.  
  
CHAPTER 32  
  
  
  
Harry lay back on the bed watching Ginny change into her night clothes. She look beautifu even with the small tummy she has sticking out. She was beautiful, and he was a very lucky man to have such a beautiful a beautiful fiance, and to have his unborn child still healthy. He sighed as Ginny turned out the light, and climbed under the cover and sunggled with Harry.  
  
"You know what, Gin?" Harry asked with a slight smile, twriling a lock of her flaming red hair around his finger.  
  
"What?" She said smiling at him.  
  
"I am the luckiest guy on earth." Harry said then gently kissed Ginny.  
  
"Huh?" Ginny said wondering what he was going to ask of her.  
  
"I mean I have the most beautiful woman any man could ask for." Harry said. Ginny loved the way he finally quit calling her a girl. Harry contiuned "Our baby is fine, and I am with the woman I love." Harry pulled Ginny close to him. Ginny didn't know what to say all she could do was smile. She reached her head up and kissed him gently..   
  
"GIn, I love you so much." Harry said then kissed her once more.  
  
"I love you too, Harry." Ginny said straddling him. She bent down and gentley kissed his neck. He put his hands on butt. Then there was a ghostly chill in the air.. and myrtle walked through the wall. Ginny jumped off of Harry, and said "Oh, hi.. "   
  
"Don't mind me..Poor lonely will never be loved, never lose her virginity. " Myrtle, and walked through the oppoiste wall sobbing.  
  
Harry couldn't help but laugh. "After all this time she was still whining. Her whining caused her death. If she wasn't whining she would have never been in the bathroom, and she would have never beem killed by the baslisk." He said through his laughter. Ginny punched him on the arm.  
  
"You know, what it could have been hermione .. and I could have been killed in my first year.... basically because of that snake.. How could you..?" Ginny said tears began to swell up in her eyes. Ginny got up and walked across the room. Harry followed her.  
  
"Gin, you know I didn't mean to upset you." Harry said wrapping his arms losely around her stomch. "And you know normally you would have laughed too, but since you've been pragnut you've been so whiney and complainly and crying all the time." This was what Harry thought be he figured he ought to have not said it after Ginny kicked him hard in the calve. and stormed out of the room, slamming the door and shouted these words as she went down the hall and stairs "HARRY JAMES POTTER, HOW CAN YOU BE SO INCONSIDERATE? YOU SIT THERE AND TELL ME HOW LUCKY YOU THINK YOU ARE, AND HOW MUCH YOU LOVE ME THEN YOU MAKE ME CRY, AND THEN AND THEN YOU BLAME IT ON ME BEING WITH CHILD.. MY CRYING WAS NOT BECAUSE I HAVE THIS THING INSIDE MY STOMCH IT IS BECAUSE YOU ARE THE WORST MAN TO EVER LIVE...I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU.. AND YOU'RE SUPOSE TO LOVE ME."   
  
Everyone came out of their bed rooms. Looking at Harry.  
  
"What the hell did you do to my sister?" Ron asked looking at him like he had just killed someone.  
  
"I didn't do anything." Harry said defending himself.   
  
"Yeah.. Whatever. Everyone go back to bed. I am going to find out what this prat did to my sister!" Ron said storming down the stairs.  
  
Everyone stayed in the hall way and kept questioning Harry . Ron caught up to Ginny in the garden. She was sitting on the bench crying.  
  
"Gin, Whats wrong?" Ron said looking at her worry showing in his eyes. Ginny explained what had happened. Ron smiled an said  
  
"You have all the right in the world to be bitchy... and you haven't even been bitchy.." Ginny hugged her brother and said "Thank you."  
  
"GIn, I need to talk to you." Harry said stepping out the back door. Still just in his pajama pants.  
  
"I'll leave you guys alone to work stuff out." Ron said. As he walked by Ron he mouthed "Aplogize and tell her she isn't bitchy."  
  
Harry walked over and sat down beside Ginny.  
  
"Harry, I am so sorry.. I just am so scared.. and I really don't need to hear about all the horriable stuff that has happened in the past." Ginny said with a shiver. Harry wraped his arm around her. He too was very cold.   
  
"IT's okay. I'm not mad. I'm just concerned."Harry said kissing her on the forehead. "And believe me I'm scared too. It helps me when I think about all the stuff we have survived.. It gives me hope."  
  
"I understand that." Ginny said with a shiver. She was begginng to worry about Harry. If she was cold he had to be.. and that is the last thing they needed him to get sick. "Come on, lets go inside."   
  
They walked inside and up to their bedroom without talking to anyone. Once in the bedroom under the blankets cuddling with Harry GInny said "I understand , and it helps me too sometimes, but sometime it makes me think of how awful it would be if this was the end, if we all made it through all the shit to come here and have this a bunch of ghosts to be the end."   
  
Harry pulled Ginny even closer to himself and whispered "Virgina Weasley, I promise you that when I go through that viel. I will come back. That I will come back to you and our baby." Then he kissed her gentely. " I promise you." He wipped a tear of Ginny's cheek. They cuddled until they both fell asleep. 


End file.
